


Письма Пресбери

by Mediva, Regis



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mediva/pseuds/Mediva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: Фик был переведен для "Большой Игры Шерлока Холмса" на Slash World форуме.Regis благодарит просто Нэд за бесценную помощь в процессе перевода. Mediva и Regis очень признательны команде Майкрофта в Большой Игре за помощь и поддержку.Использованные в переводе произведения (цитаты): Артур Конан Дойл. Человек на четвереньках. Перевод М. Кан, Артур Конан Дойл. Пестрая лента. Перевод М. Чуковской





	Письма Пресбери

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Presbury Letters](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/361347) by katieforsythe. 



> Фик был переведен для "Большой Игры Шерлока Холмса" на Slash World форуме.  
> Regis благодарит просто Нэд за бесценную помощь в процессе перевода. Mediva и Regis очень признательны команде Майкрофта в Большой Игре за помощь и поддержку.
> 
> Использованные в переводе произведения (цитаты): Артур Конан Дойл. Человек на четвереньках. Перевод М. Кан, Артур Конан Дойл. Пестрая лента. Перевод М. Чуковской

**Безымянный медицинский пункт в окрестностях Жильмон. Сентябрь 1916 г.**  
  
Поначалу мне хватало стойкости не прикладываться к положенной мне порции рома. Он был не так плох, хотя и обжигал, но совершенно не в моем вкусе; к тому же я предпочитал укладываться спать на жесткую лежанку с ясной головой. В конце концов, я никогда не знал, когда мне опять придется вскочить на ноги. Смертельная бойня продолжалась как при свете солнца, так и под лучами звезд, а звуки стрельбы не прекращались ни на миг. Но по прошествии года, за время которого окружающий пейзаж неоднократно изменялся, но льющаяся кровь всегда оставалась столь же темно-красной, я прибег к его помощи.  
  
У меня была маленькая жестяная кружка без ручки, которая в Лондоне могла бы, вместе с двумя такими же, найти применение в руках наперсточника из Сент-Жильс, прячущего под ней монетку или бобовое зернышко от неосторожного простофили. Я поставил ее у локтя, наполнив тем напитком, который цедят пираты, бороздящие Атлантический океан, и приготовился написать письмо тому человеку, который каждую ночь уверенно шагал через мои сны, высокому и элегантному, в черной шляпе поверх безупречной прически.  
  
Одна из ножек моего шатающегося стола была короче остальных, и я подложил под нее сплющенную коробку из-под боеприпасов. Если бы мне опять пришлось писать письма на ящике для ружей, меня бы посетили тяжелые воспоминания об Афганистане, омрачив столь редкий миг истинного удовольствия тенью страданий. Но вокруг меня были леса, а не пески, траншеи были заполнены гниющими телами, а не выбеленными солнцем костями, а у меня был настоящий стол, к которому прилагался трехногий табурет. Но самое главное – у меня был Читатель, который наполнял мою жизнь смыслом. Глотнув рома, я начал писать.  
  
_Вчера мне выпала возможность сделать небольшое доброе дело, за что я благодарен судьбе, ибо люди, которых я лечу, уже доведены до отчаяния траншейными лопатами, промокшей обувью и полуразложившимися оторванными конечностями, на которые они натыкаются каждый раз, когда возникает необходимость раскапывать грязь по бокам их убогих жилищ. Мы сами, разумеется, находимся на некотором расстоянии от этих гниющих дыр; на каком именно расстоянии – уточнять бессмысленно, так как цензура в любом случае опять все вырежет. Но вчера на меня неожиданно свалилось сразу пятеро бедняг, самому младшему из которых на вид не было и семнадцати, изувеченных после вылазки на нейтральную территорию ради холма, который никому не был нужен в мирное время. Я не могу не предположить, что это была разведывательная команда, или, возможно, ███ ███████ , иначе бы их было гораздо больше. Двое из них серьезно пострадали от огня немецких стрелков, но мне кажется, что рано или поздно они выкарабкаются. Двое других, включая молодого парнишку, о котором я упомянул раньше, попали под заградительный огонь и получили ожоги средней тяжести от взрыва какого-то богопротивного химического вещества, похожего, на мой взгляд, на керосин, но гораздо более липкого.  
Но доброе дело, о котором я говорю, было гораздо более легковесным по своей природе, чем прижигание их ран. У пятого пострадавшего, мужчины далеко за сорок, в животе засел осколок шрапнели, который я крайне осторожно извлек, ибо сначала мне показалось, что он зацепил селезенку. Я изрядно перенервничал из-за перспективы кровоизлияния и токсического шока. Но все обошлось, друг мой, и когда я почти закончил его зашивать, он поинтересовался слегка ошеломленным голосом, есть ли у меня горячая вода.  
  
– Разумеется, - ответил я, - или я бы отчаялся спасти хоть кого-то без чистых медицинских инструментов.  
  
– Вот какое есть, к черту, проклятое дело, - сказал он мне. Это был загорелый малый, Холмс, с истрепанными усами и внешностью обитателя верфей, словно в мирное время он был портовым рабочим или грузчиком. – Этот чертов бесполезный дот, за которым нас послали после разведки, ███ ██ ████████ , и кишит фрицами, но будь я проклят, если мы не по дороге к тому месту, где нам выпустили кишки. Там, конечно, не было ни души, ведь они бы давно умерли с голода, но я как следует все обыскал и нашел две вещи, одна – подарок, а вторая – настоящее чертово чудо: целая жестянка первоклассного, настоящего, самого лучшего нарезанного листового чая. И еще женская золотая цепочка, втоптанная в грязь на полу. Клянусь на Библии, это было не мародерство. У моей жены, доктор, не было и двух фартингов в кармане с тех пор, как меня отправили на фронт, так вот что я предлагаю: вы, похоже, приличный человек. Отправьте эту цепочку моей жене в Бетнель Грин, а чай оставьте себе. Пейте на здоровье.  
  
Думаю, не стоит и говорить, что я согласился отправить его письмо. Сначала я попытался отказаться от чая, но в итоге мы договорились и разделили его поровну. Он был прав. Этот чай был во всех отношениях лучше, чем та противная муть, которая мне обычно достается. _  
  
Я сделал паузу, задумчиво ковыряя землю носком сапога.  
  
Холмс знал, что в вопросах повествования я – законченный лжец. Лжец столь впечатляющих масштабов, что я даже рад тому, что потерял дневник, который вел во время предыдущей войны, иначе я бы даже мог поверить, что его содержимое соответствует фактам. Я с таким совершенством плел паутину вымыслов, что даже сам Холмс едва мог опознать некоторые из дел, в которых он участвовал, проносясь по страницам журнала «Стрэнд», подобно рыцарю в брюках в тонкую полоску. Он знал, что я – один из величайших обманщиков этого мира. Пусть я лгал лишь пером и никогда – губами, но тем не менее, ему это известно.  
  
Поэтому, когда я отправлялся на Войну, а он оставался, чтобы работать с разведданными в Лондоне, тем самым вечером перед ужасным прощанием на вокзале, он оперся на локоть, накрыл ладонью мою обнаженную шею и, посмотрев мне прямо в глаза, отдал один из своих недвусмысленных приказов:  
  
– Не лгите мне, – сказал он. – Поклянитесь, что не будете.  
  
Когда он отдавал такие приказы, у меня не было иного выхода, кроме как подчиниться. Поэтому я писал ему правду.  
  
Но о чем я мог ему написать? Временами этот вопрос ставил меня в тупик. Я сделал еще один глоток крепкого спиртного и почувствовал, как оно обжигает мне горло. Где-то в лесу за несколько миль отсюда раздался оглушительный грохот. Я не мог написать своему другу самую важную истину: что я люблю его, и что жизнь без него представляет собой ад. Я не мог написать ему и менее важную истину: что жизнь здесь была бы адом даже без нашей ужасной разлуки. Все, что мне оставалось – писать ему о тщательно отобранных истинах.  
  
А в последнее время я начал рассказывать ему и другие истории. Истории, которые произошли не во Франции. Истории об Англии и о моем любимом человеке. До осени 1916 года это были лишь короткие байки. Но в этот день я начал писать ему об одном из наших настоящих дел, дополненном изрядной долей черного юмора и заведомого абсурда.  
  
_Мне кажется, что если я, как писатель, буду бездействовать на протяжении всей этой Войны, то к ее окончанию совершенно сойду с ума. Опять же, к тому времени, когда я вернусь, редакторы «Стрэнд» будут жаждать увидеть целые тома сочинений о вас. Так с чего же мне начать? Быть может, написать о вашем любимом деле?  
  
"Мистер Шерлок Холмс всегда придерживался мнения, что мне следует опубликовать поразительные факты, связанные с делом профессора Пресбери – для того хотя бы, чтобы раз и навсегда положить конец темным слухам, которые лет двадцать назад всколыхнули университет и до сих пор повторялись на все лады в лондонских научных кругах."  
  
Надеюсь, что мне хотя бы удалось вас рассмешить. И знаете, у меня все получится. Возможно, я вымотался, а мои ноги навсегда покрылись волдырями, но, несмотря ни на что, я могу записать эту смехотворную пародию на детективный роман. Пока же я закончу это письмо лишь намеком на вступление, чтобы вы не знали, является ли реальной моя угроза написать альтернативную версию – например, ту, в которой вы будете всячески одобрять мое повествование.  
  
Если ваши попытки заманить своего брата в какой-либо итальянский ресторан, кроме «Ристоранте ди Тревори» останутся бесплодными, то можете утешить себя тем, что я присоединюсь к вам в «Марчини» в первый же вечер по возвращении. Если окажется, что к этому моменту они уже убрали из меню аньолетти с ягненком (или необходимые мистические компоненты стали им недоступны), то мы немного погорюем, а затем направимся прямиком во Флоренцию. И мы не покинем Флоренцию, пока не затоскуем по Сассексу и не возжелаем ломтик английского хлеба, политого медом прямо из сот.  
  
Эта мысль заставила меня закончить письмо на кулинарной ноте, но эту ошибку я больше не повторю, обещаю, ибо консервированная говядина для вашего покорного слуги уже стала воплощением Преисподней. Я тоскую по еде, которая приготовлена не только для утоления голода. И это далеко не единственное, по чему я тоскую.  
  
Всегда ваш,  
Джон Уотсон_  
  
  
**Лондон, Пэлл-Мэлл. Декабрь 1916 г.**  
  
Это была тщательно обдуманная война против моего собственного разума.  
  
Мой разум был моим злейшим врагом. Мой головокружительно творческий, тактически гениальный, неуклонно прагматичный разум. Если бы я мог поменяться мозгами со слабоумной заводской рабочей на те четыре года, которые Уотсон провел во Франции, я бы так и сделал. Я бы, не задумываясь, обменялся ими с дорсетской коровой. Если бы я мог полностью впасть в кому, я бы воспользовался этой возможностью, но тогда бы я не смог посвятить каждую минуту своего бодрствования скорейшему окончанию Войны.  
  
И боже, как же отчаянно я нуждался в том, чтобы эта проклятая Война закончилась.  
  
В самом начале я мог видеть все. Чересчур много. И вся необходимая информация была в моем распоряжении, на столе моего брата. Пушки. Движения войск. Химическое оружие. Горчичный газ. Бог свидетель, каждый день меня словно пытали и четвертовали. В самом начале, когда я еще недостаточно строго себя контролировал и позволял своей фантазии демонстрировать мне красочно иллюстрированные результаты дедукции, любой повод заставлял мое сердце содрогаться от слепой паники. Мне было достаточно бросить взгляд на телеграмму в совокупности с зашифрованным списком, декларацией об отгрузке зерна, последовательностью цифр и картой на дубовом столе моего брата, и я оказывался на грани попадания на больничную койку. В каждый момент времени я знал, с точностью до тридцати миль, где находился мой друг. Мой брат за этим проследил. И согласно этим, на первый взгляд безобидным, документам в 1914 году, ему оставалось жить меньше недели. Наиболее вероятной причиной было обычное огнестрельное ранение, но нельзя было исключать и осколочный взрыв.  
  
Оторвав взгляд от безумных каракулей в своем казенном боевом журнале, Майкрофт смерил меня хмурым взглядом с другого конца своего кабинета.  
  
– Прекрати.  
  
Я не ответил.  
  
– Шерлок, - произнес он отчетливо, - я знаю, что ты видел, но ты не видел всего, что видел я. Кроме того, я не позволяю себе по-настоящему видеть это. Отключи свое внутреннее зрение, и немедленно.  
  
– Как я могу перестать видеть это? Я всегда это видел. Всю свою жизнь, - ответил я несчастным голосом, опираясь на книжные полки и засунув руки в карманы.  
  
– Значит, теперь придется завязать, – приказал мой брат, убирая бумаги. – Это уже не игры на нашем дворе, когда ты мог посмотреть на следы от карет и в точности предсказать события следующих шести часов. Я могу позволить тебе узнать о событиях и применить твои неугомонные силы на благо страны, но я запрещаю тебе их видеть. Ты запомнил мои слова? Если потребуется, я лично переобучу твой разум. Ты – Шерлок Холмс, а не Кассандра из древних мифов. Мы распутываем паутину, которая сплеталась на протяжении шестидесяти лет.  
  
– Я не могу. Мой разум устроен по-другому, – прошептал я в отчаянии.  
  
– Другого пути нет. – Мой брат встал, подошел ко мне и положил руку мне на плечо. Он не снимал ее до тех пор, пока я не поднял на него взгляд и не увидел собственные глаза на его лоснящемся шестидесятисемилетнем лице.  
  
– Ему не следовало этого делать, – пробормотал я сквозь стиснутые зубы. Это был первый и последний раз, когда я произнес это вслух.  
  
– Да, но он это уже сделал, – мягко ответил Майкрофт. – Так что мысли логично. Он не вернется к тебе еще многие месяцы, или даже годы. Следовательно, у тебя есть ровно два варианта. Ты можешь либо остаться таким, какой ты есть, и посмотреть, сколько ты сможешь продержаться, прежде чем сломаешься – лично я бы дал тебе три месяца, а если оправдаются мои худшие предположения по поводу Войны, то не больше двух с половиной – либо перестать видеть вещи. Думай о них абстрактно, потому что мне нужна твоя помощь, но избегай того, чтобы их видеть, petit frère. Пожалуйста, перестань их видеть. Попытайся, хотя бы ради меня.  
  
– Хорошо, – с трудом выдохнул я. До этого момента я и не замечал, что почти не дышу, так сильно я был занят зрелищем кровавой гибели Уотсона под перекрестным огнем. Стоило мне согласиться, мой брат снова погрузился в привычную сдержанную медлительность.  
  
– Вот и молодец, - пробормотал он рассеянно, возвращаясь за свой письменный стол.  
  
– Я не справлюсь с этим в одиночку, - добавил я, повинуясь сиюминутному порыву.  
  
– Разумеется, нет. Я послал сообщение в твою гостиницу. Ты будешь жить со мной в Пэлл-Мэлл, пока вся эта история не закончится.  
  
При обычных обстоятельствах я бы, по крайней мере, сделал вид, что меня это взбесило. И я даже попытался. На самом же деле я чувствовал лишь мучительную благодарность. Благодарность моему брату за то, что он знал меня лучше, чем я сам, и еще большую – за то, что не стал спрашивать у меня разрешения. Я ведь мог и отказаться. Я мог окончательно сойти с ума.  
  
Вместо этого я заметил:  
  
– Ты ведь терпеть не можешь жить вместе с другими людьми.  
  
– Все эти годы меня тяготило вовсе не твое общество, - ответил он с ноткой нетерпения в голосе. - Я вполне могу жить вместе с тобой, уверяю. Собственно, именно это я и собираюсь делать. Если ты не будешь поджигать мою библиотеку, воровать мой зубной порошок или портить мои шторы дымом от дешевого табака, то я буду считать себя счастливчиком и окажу услугу своей стране тем, что дам тебе приют в своем доме. В конце концов, я не меньший патриот, чем ты. И, по крайней мере, мне больше не придется опасаться того, что ты приведешь в мою гостиную накрашенных извращенцев. Какое счастье.  
  
Я стоял молча, остолбенев от изумления. Его голова резко повернулась в мою сторону:  
  
– Мы ведь не собираемся прожить все те годы, которые займет эта война, прикидываясь, что доктора Уотсона не существует, не так ли? – спросил он меня строгим голосом.  
  
Я покачал головой.  
  
– Тогда произнеси его имя.  
  
Он поступал так не из бессмысленной жестокости, я понимал это даже тогда. Но тем не менее, мне это показалось жестоким, хотя это и был самый милосердный приказ, который можно было себе представить. Майкрофт хотел, чтобы я сотворил тихое чудо, он ожидал, что я просто сделаю невозможное под пристальным взглядом его глаз, сверкающих из-под полуприкрытых век подобно лезвиям.  
  
– Уотсон существует. И он во Франции. А нам, Холмсам, остается лишь сделать все, что от нас зависит, – ответил я, собрав все остатки мужества, которые смог найти.  
  
– Знаешь, бывают моменты, когда я тобой горжусь, - ответил мой брат с улыбкой. - Может, постараемся сделать так, чтобы они случались не так редко, а?  
  
И именно это мы и сделали.  
  
К тому моменту, как я получил первое из «Писем Пресбери», как я их про себя называл, у меня уже очень хорошо получалось понимать природу вещей, не представляя их перед внутренним взором. К примеру, я мог взломать зашифрованное немецкое сообщение и прочитать его содержание, и при этом не видеть бесконечные траншеи с лежащими в них мертвецами, карманы которых были полны трупных червей, хотя я и знал, что именно это и станет наиболее вероятным результатом перехваченного послания. Я мог взглянуть на карту – очень подробную карту – перевести взгляд на тетрадь для записей на столе моего брата (рядом с моим собственным, на порядок менее аккуратным столом), и хотя умом я понимал, что ожидается нехватка воды, мне удавалось скрыть от себя картины солдат, пьющих грязную траншейную жижу и вскоре после этого умирающих от дизентерии, хотя именно это, несомненно, и происходило. Я на удивление хороший химик. К моменту получения первого «Письма Пресбери», в 1916 г., я мог прочитать лекцию о новейших разработках в области боевых химических газов, об их воздействии на человека, о том, сколько времени им требуется для того, чтобы рассеяться, и с какого расстояния их можно использовать, и при этом не услышать вопли умирающих в своей голове – по крайней мере, в девяноста девяти процентах случаев.  
  
Когда мы приехали домой тем вечером, мы взяли один кэб на двоих, что для нас было редкостью. На небе сияли звезды, а луна была затянута дымкой. Когда это имело смысл, мы с братом поровну платили за кэб, но это происходило лишь в исключительных случаях: как правило, Майкрофт доползал домой лишь под утро, и это при том, что в девять утра он уже сидел за столом с телефонной трубкой в руке. Да и сам я часто проводил ночи в Уайт-холле, составляя отчет о последнем исследовании воздушных бомбардировок – вместо того, чтобы отложить его написание на утро и пойти домой.  
  
Единственная навязчивая мысль в моем мозгу, которую я не мог подавить даже ради спасения собственной жизни, заключалась в следующем: если я хотя бы раз промедлю с анализом очередного донесения разведки хотя бы на миг, смерть Джона Уотсона будет на моей совести. Согласно статистике, этого не должно произойти. Но если я опоздаю хотя бы на миллисекунду, то это случится. Я знаю это.  
  
– Где, черт побери, мои ключи? – пробормотал я, роясь в карманах.  
  
Мой брат не ответил. Он промолчал потому, что уже успел разглядеть ключи, торчащие из внутреннего кармана моего пиджака. Соответственно, он знал, что я вот-вот сам их найду. Я распахнул перед ним дверь и шагнул внутрь, рассеянным движением прихватив стопку ожидающей нас корреспонденции.  
  
Один из конвертов привлек мое внимание.  
  
Нам с Майкрофтом приходит огромное количество писем. В основном это заграничная почта, частично состоящая из «дел о пропавших пеналах», как я их называю (можно подумать, что у меня есть время для интеллектуальных головоломок сейчас, когда я целиком занят окончанием войны, или, скорее, Войны). Некоторые представляют собой записки от наших разбросанных по всему свету знакомых, в которых они интересуются, когда же мы, наконец, закончим эту Войну.  
  
Остальные – это письма Уотсона.  
  
Внешне они ничем не выделялись. Не слишком тонкие, на бумаге стандартного качества – они были вполне обыкновенными. Но на них стоял странный штемпель, и от них веяло армией, с ее сургучными печатями и исправлениями цензоров. Именно они поддерживали меня, как ниточки – марионетку, и давали мне силы жить и трудиться, довольствуясь четырьмя часами сна в сутки. Поэтому я никогда не подавал виду, что только что получил еще одно.  
Мы поднялись наверх, и я включил газовую лампу. Бросив почту на стол, я подошел к небольшому шкафчику Майкрофта, который стоял рядом с его аристократическим камином, и аккуратно налил нам два бокала виски. Это – часть моей роли. Если уж моему брату приходилось жертвовать своим привычным образом жизни, давая мне приют в собственном доме, то я мог, по крайней мере, обзавестись какими-нибудь привычками. Он обожал привычки. Для меня же любая привычка представляла собой ужасное мучение, поэтому я лишь притворялся, что они у меня были, ради него.  
  
Я вручил ему бокал, и он с облегчением погрузился в свое любимое бархатное кресло кремового цвета. Мои губы расплылись в улыбке, которую я поспешил спрятать за собственным бокалом.  
  
– Ты не собираешься его прочесть? – спросил он, держа свои обжигающе серебристые глаза умиротворенно закрытыми.  
  
Я вернулся к столу, принес письмо и прочел его. Видимо, в какой-то момент я сделал необычное движение: Майкрофт ничего не сказал, лишь ненадолго открыл глаза, а затем вновь их закрыл.  
  
– Что случилось? – спросил он некоторое время спустя, когда его бокал опустел, и он поднялся, чтобы приготовиться ко сну.  
  
– Ничего, – пробормотал я, – Он просто рассказывает истории.  
  
– И это тебя беспокоит?  
  
– Нет. И да.  
  
– _Petit frere_ , меня восхищает театр, как явление, и в твоем старом компаньоне есть много драматического, но если ты внезапно не начнешь изъясняться более подробно, я пожелаю тебе спокойной ночи.  
  
– А в каких случаях ты рассказываешь истории? – спросил я его резким тоном.  
  
Майкрофт на секунду выпрямился, затем принял свою обычную позу. На нем был серо-голубой сюртук поверх черного жилета, из которого он достал часы, чтобы проверить, который час. Это не было проявлением грубости, он просто был самим собой. Захлопнув крышку часов, он кивнул мне. Имея дело с Майкрофтом, я редко оказывался прав. Но когда это случалось, он признавал это с честностью, которой я буду пытаться подражать до конца своих дней.  
  
– Если бы ты знал правду, которая слишком ужасна, чтобы ее записать, что бы ты сделал?  
  
Я подумал над этим вопросом.  
  
– Будь я цветущей примулой, я бы проглотил ее целиком.  
  
– Вот тебе и ответ, – ответил он, мрачно улыбнувшись и направившись в спальню. – Ты – львиный зев.  
  
Я устало помахал ему вслед, вернулся к письменному столу и, оглядев его в поисках канцелярских принадлежностей, выбрал ручку с хорошим пером. Размяв затекшие руки, которые за этот день написали целые тома текста, я положил перед собой лист бумаги.  
  
_Мой дорогой Уотсон,_  
  
Я рассказал ему несколько историй о балагане, творившемся в Уайт-холле, которые целиком соответствовали действительности, но не имели большого значения. В основном происшествия, связанные с секретаршей, которая на этой неделе уже дошла до того, что стала наносить духи на адресованные мне служебные записки. Я ей в отцы годился, но так как я еще был и достаточно извращенным, чтобы за всю жизнь ни разу не взирать на ей подобных с вожделением, ее отцом я никак не мог бы стать, ибо производство на свет потомства (как мне говорили) начинается с соития. Я и помыслить не мог о том, чтобы заставить Уотсона ревновать. Но он знал, что я был физически невосприимчив к искушениям ее рода, и по какой-то причине мое недовольство его забавляло.  
  
Затем я осмелел.  
  
_Если вы будете настаивать на том, чтобы сообщить мне историю профессора Пресбери, которую я и так слишком хорошо знаю, и от пересказа которой я настоятельно прошу вас воздержаться, означает ли это, что ни одно другое дело не наделяет ваше перо достаточным весом, чтобы опустить его на бумагу? Я уверяю вас, что разбираюсь как в обезьянах, так и в том, что изменяющие сознание препараты способны сделать с чудаковатым стариком. Если же вы будете настаивать на своем, то прошу вас об одном: пусть в этом будет смысл, дорогой мой друг. Если уж вы решили рассказать мне историю, которая мне уже известна, то я бы предпочел узнать из вашего рассказа что-то новое о ней. Вы можете заворожить меня, как никто иной, но я бы предпочел узнать о том, что вы видите и о чем думаете. А не о том, что вы когда-то видели и о чем думали. То, что сейчас происходит, не похоже ни на что другое. Даже на те времена, которые я провел в Америке. Когда я был в Америке, я пытался удержать лавину от падения. Сейчас же я лишь пытаюсь откопать нас всех из-под нее.  
  
Мой брат наконец-то отправился спать, и я должен последовать его примеру. Работа, которая мне предстоит утром, чрезвычайно секретная, щекотливая и способна отнять все доступное время у любого, кто глупее Майкрофта (другими словами, у любого англичанина). Знаете, я каждый раз разрываюсь между желанием отправить эти наброски как можно быстрее, чтобы поскорее получить ответ, и стремлением задержать отправку как можно дольше, чтобы успеть рассказать вам о том, что было дальше. Это не самая тернистая дилемма, через которую мне приходилось продираться в своей жизни, но тем не менее, она весьма ужасна. Я думаю, вы понимаете, что я имею в виду.  
  
Над дверными проемами висят рождественские ветви, а на Риджент-стрит проходит скромная демонстрация праздничного настроения, хотя огни выглядят весьма тусклыми по сравнению с прошедшими годами. Вы бы предпочли, чтобы я провел это время в типичном для меня отвращении к декоративным украшениям или же чтобы я помучил своего брата их внезапным появлением по всему дому? Мой внутренний голос советует мне сохранять вежливость, хотя бы из старой привычки, но я невольно задаюсь вопросом, как бы он отреагировал, если бы обнаружил квартиру, целиком увешанную омелой. Оставляю решение за вами, мой дорогой друг: венки из остролиста над каминной полкой и статуэтка Купидона на его столе, или же я останусь вежливым и учтивым.  
  
Ваш покорный слуга,  
Шерлок Холмс _  
  
Возможно, с моей стороны было нечестным сообщать ему, что меня интересовали только новые истории, а не старые. Я думал над этим вопросом, пока складывал письмо в конверт. Но в этот раз он был тем, кто решил уйти, а я знал его и не хотел превращаться в кого-то, кем я на самом деле не был. Не в середине Войны. Не в тот момент, когда он был в жатвенных полях Смерти. Не в этот раз, когда это случилось преднамеренно.  
  
В конце концов, в этот раз он бросил меня.  
  
Я бросал Джона Уотсона дважды. Первый раз – чтобы спасти его жизнь. Второй раз – чтобы спасти свою страну. Оба раза я ненавидел каждую секунду разлуки. Но Уотсон оставил меня по другой причине.  
  
Я точно не знал, в чем она заключалась. Она была как-то связана с настоящей честью, мужеством и самопожертвованием. Она была как-то связана с желанием вернуть последние частицы того беспечного юноши, которого он когда-то оставил в пустыне, или хотя бы выяснить, сохранилось ли что-то от того юноши, сожженного солнцем, но все еще живого и готового ко всему. Она была как-то связана с тем, чтобы отправить других беспечных юношей домой, целыми или по частям. И она также не была связана ни с одним из этих вариантов.  
  
Я окинул взором безупречный ряд журналов «Стрэнд», стоящих на полке моего брата, и вздохнул.  
  
Возможно, он и сам не знал эту причину.  
  
Поскольку к этому моменту я уже достаточно натренировал собственный разум, я не стал задаваться вопросом, не было бы лучше мне и самому оставаться в неведении.  
  
  
**Безымянный медицинский пункт в окрестностях Жильмон. Март 1917 г.**  
  
Я дважды прочитал драгоценное письмо, затем осторожно сложил его и положил к другим таким же в кожаный футляр, который я хранил у подножья кровати вместе с пистолетом и документами.  
  
Воздух был пронизывающе холоден, но чудесно, благословенно чист. В любом случае, я гораздо легче переносил холод, чем жару. Поэтому, когда я вышел из палатки, чтобы посмотреть на фейерверки (как я их про себя называл) тем вечером, мой разум был ясным, несмотря на усталость, и я был за это благодарен.  
  
Шерлок Холмс был прав, я знал это. Он был вправе требовать от меня откровенности и вправе бояться, что между нами вырастет стена. До той поры это никому не удавалось, но Война, которая положит конец всем войнам, вполне могла бы это сделать, и моему другу пришлось бы стать чем-то большим, чем человек, чтобы не бояться этого.  
  
А мой друг – настоящий человек: по моему мнению – лучший представитель нашего вида.  
  
Тем вечером, поставив кружку с ромом у локтя, держа в руке ручку и слушая стаккато пушечных выстрелов вдалеке, я сделал все, что было в моих силах. Он хотел знать правду, а я хотел исполнить его волю. Поступать так для меня всегда было величайшей радостью и привилегией, но иногда Холмс лучше меня знал, что ему на самом деле было нужно. Лично мне казалось, что это не лучшая мысль. Но, несмотря на это, я сделал все, что мог.  
  
_Каждый день я все больше устаю от попыток как-то справиться с потоком людей, проходящих через наш скромный гарнизон. Я вижу, как мимо нас проходят подкрепления, направляющиеся в траншеи в ███ , иногда в██████ , и уж точно в████ ██████████ ██ ███ ███ . И они возвращаются назад тем же путем, Холмс, всегда по той же дороге, настолько мы удачно расположены. Они возвращаются, как эхо. Это хуже, чем Афганистан, хуже, чем все, что я когда-либо видел. В Афганистане нас мучили кошмарные видения звериной дикости, и гази, медленно высасывающие из нас кровь через раны в животе. Одного из них я убил. Я вам никогда не рассказывал об этом? Он был пленником, который раздобыл нож у умирающего от безжалостной жажды солдата. Когда я выстрелил ему прямо в глаз, он как раз перерезал глотку товарищу по имени Колишан. Я никогда вам об этом не рассказывал. Должно быть, вы догадались сами.  
  
Здесь же они боятся полностью сгнить заживо.  
  
Меньше, чем два месяца назад я был в траншеях. Простите меня за то, что не написал об этом, или же добавьте это в список моих неискупленных прегрешений. Там случилась вспышка тифа, и от меня требовалось предложить меры по улучшению ситуации, пока другие вывозили больных.  
  
Я не могу это описать. Лондонская канализация, брошенная гнить, но при этом лишенная крыс, которые бы могли пожирать отбросы. Стоячая вода глубиной до двух футов. В других местах ее уже никогда нельзя будет назвать водой, Холмс, даже после пятидесяти дождей, даже если бы сам Христос ее коснулся, даже через десять веков, даже если ее очистить тысячу раз.  
  
– Осторожнее с проволокой, сэр, – услужливо подсказал мой проводник, и я последовал его совету.  
  
– Сколько еще осталось? – поинтересовался я, ибо к этому моменту я уже выдвинул невозможных гигиенических предложений столько, что хватило бы на целый альманах, и ни одно из них нельзя было воплотить в жизнь. У нас было полным-полно перевязочных материалов, но это не отменяло того факта, что наши ребята жили в сточных болотах. А у меня были больные, о которых надо было заботиться. Много, много больных, и каждая проведенная с ними секунда имела значение, потому что большинство из них не дожило бы до утра. Я хотел вернуться к ним. Если я достаточно постараюсь, подумал я, я смогу спасти двоих. Два – вот была моя цель. И это была очень амбициозная цель, мой дорогой друг.  
  
– До руки фрица, доктор, – ответил он. – Затем мы повернем назад.  
  
Разумеется, я попросил его объяснить. Мы отбили траншею рядом с ████ ████ у немецких ████ , и заняли ее сами. У одного из солдат, которых немцы закопали в прошлом году, оказалась костяная рука, торчащая из стены траншеи. Неплохой ориентир.  
  
Когда мы, наконец, повернули назад, я заметил то, чего раньше не видел: сплетенный рождественский венок поверх небольшого пласта камней. Здешние леса полны ядовитых красных ягод, и целые горсти их были засунуты в венок. Я не могу удержаться от мыслей о них. Я часто о них думаю, Холмс, и уверяю вас, что мысль о том, как ваш брат без предупреждения обнаружил бы в своем доме рощу остролиста, была бы не менее приятной.  
  
Разумеется, к тому моменту, как это письмо попадет в ваши руки, даже если бы оно долетело до вас уже сегодня вечером, вы уже не будете думать о Рождестве. Будь проклята эта задержка, она сводит меня с ума.  
  
Но я в порядке, мой дорогой друг. Даю вам честное слово.  
  
Я понимаю, что вы сами мало что можете написать о своих делах. Если мои письма попадут не по адресу, то кто-то узнает, что жалкая армия быстро теряет свои жалкие жизни в жалком лесу, похожем на любой другой. Но если ваши письма попадут не по адресу... Вы уникальны. Я понял это с первого взгляда. Я знаю, что вы сражаетесь гораздо более яростно, чем я сам, друг мой. Я везунчик, и я каждый день об этом вспоминаю.  
  
Я должен продолжить свой рассказ об обезьяньей дилемме профессора Пресбери. Я представляю, как вы содрогнулись от одного ее упоминания. Но эта мысль заставляет меня эгоистично улыбнуться, и я знаю, что вы не будете держать на меня зла за это. И я могу и смогу придать этой истории смысл. Уж это-то я вам смело обещаю.  
  
Если же вы хотите, чтобы я добавил рассказу злободневности, то задним числом я понимаю, что выбрал для этого неудачное дело. Как всегда, я оказался тугодумом. В конце концов, я всегда делал все, что мог, дорогой друг, чтобы дать понять, как же сильно вы зависите от моего присутствия. А теперь я лишил вас этого присутствия.  
  
Вы меня уже простили? Вы об этом так и не сказали. С другой стороны, я и не спрашивал.  
  
Хотите, я сделаю свою роль незначительной? Это вас рассмешит? Я знаю, что могу вас рассмешить, но удавалось ли мне сделать это хотя бы раз с тех пор, как началась эта адом вдохновенная война? Я не уверен, что хоть у кого-то в мире остались силы смеяться. Но я все же предприму отважную попытку:  
  
"У нас с ним в ту пору установились довольно своеобразные отношения. Он был человек привычек, привычек прочных и глубоко укоренившихся, и одной из них стал я. Я был где-то в одном ряду с его скрипкой, крепким табаком, его дочерна обкуренной трубкой, справочниками и другими, быть может, более предосудительными привычками. Там, где речь шла об активных действиях и ему нужен был товарищ, на выдержку которого можно было более или менее спокойно положиться, моя роль была очевидна. Но для меня находилось и другое применение: на мне он оттачивал свой ум; я как бы подстегивал его мысль. Он любил думать вслух в моем присутствии. Едва ли можно сказать, что его рассуждения были адресованы мне – многие из них могли бы с не меньшим успехом быть обращены к изголовью его кровати, – и тем не менее, сделав меня своей привычкой, он стал ощущать известную потребность в том, чтобы я слушал его и вставлял свои замечания. Вероятно, его раздражали неторопливость и обстоятельность моего мышления, но оттого лишь ярче и стремительней вспыхивали догадки и заключения в его собственном мозгу. Такова была моя скромная роль в нашем дружеском союзе."  
  
Как видите, здесь есть ровно одно предложение, которое полностью соответствует истине. Опознайте его для меня, пожалуйста. Оно довольно глубоко зарыто, но я думаю, что у вас получится его раскопать. А заодно и отсылку к изголовьям кровати.  
  
Всегда ваш,  
Джон Уотсон_  
  
  
**Лондон, Уайтхолл. Июнь 1917 г.**  
  
Сидя за столом в пол-оборота к брату, наклонив голову вбок, я беззвучно рассмеялся над зажатым в пальцах письмом.  
  
– Да? – протянул Майкрофт.  
  
– Эта не та шутка, которую ты оценишь, брат мой, – улыбнулся я.  
  
Стол Майкрофта стоял рядом с окном – очень большим, высотой почти восемь футов, с коричневыми шторами. И хотя некоторые считали, что выставлять на всеобщее обозрение все британское правительство сразу и брата британского правительства заодно значило создавать угрозу национальной безопасности, мы пренебрежительно смеялись над этой постыдной трусостью. В тот день солнце ярко сияло через окно, подсвечивая наши заваленные документами рабочие столы очень жизнерадостным образом.  
  
И хотя мне и неприятно было слышать о траншеях, особенно когда Уотсону приходилось лично иметь с ними дело, как же я был благодарен за честный рассказ! Честность с избытком. Честность даже в повествовании об ушедших днях в Афганистане и в бредовом фарсе об изголовьях кровати. Наша привязанность к ним всегда была весьма неподобающей.  
  
Не обращая внимания на то, чем я был занят в тот момент, когда прибыла полуденная почта, и с ней – письмо, которое я только что дочитал, я взялся за ручку и бумагу.  
  
_Мой дорогой Уотсон,  
  
Вы действительно меня подстегиваете. И этим заставляете меня рассмеяться от всей души.  
  
Я не могу написать вам о своих ежедневных делах, и это – печальный факт. Но я могу сообщить вам, что ванная комната моего брата не знает себе равных во всей Великобритании. Каждый второй день он проводит целый час, окруженный облаками пара, в компании самых изысканных полотенец, по сравнению с которыми меркнут даже мои собственные запасы в Сассексе, несмотря на мое хорошо известное пристрастие к гигиене. Они отличаются так, как Золотое Руно отличается от грубой ослиной шкуры, которая все еще крепится к живому ослу. Судя по всему, Майкрофт каждые два года заказывает новую партию из Египта. Все эти годы я думал, что мы жили в достатке. Но это не так, друг мой. Без сомнения, это не то, что вы хотели бы услышать на передовой, Уотсон, но мы жили очень бедно. Мой брат научил меня тому, как должно выглядеть богатство. Оно должно выглядеть, как чудеса современной сантехники. Когда вы вернетесь в Лондон, я исправлю свою ошибку. Я имею в виду, в Сассексе.  
  
Вчера я видел фотографию траншеи. Она была в Бельгии, рядом со зданием, которое когда-то было ипподромом. Из нее выглядывал стрелок, который пытался казаться смелым, но в результате выглядел лишь ошеломленным. Я знаю, что фотография – ничто по сравнению с реальностью, но вы всегда отдавали должное моему воображению. Эта траншея выглядела, как творение Данте. Она – не место для стариков. Или, если уж на то пошло, для людей, которые ошибочно думают, что им все еще сорок лет. Слава Богу, что вы – ни тот, ни другой, а доктор с колоссальным умением и выдержкой. _  
  
Я прикусил кончик ручки, в последний момент передумав писать то, что собирался. Затем я передумал передумывать, и написал ясным и понятным шифром:  
  
_Помните записку о главе предприятия Хадсоне? Ту, которую мне показал Тревор? Он думал, я дичь вашу безумно обожаемую не люблю добывать для вас._  
  
– Для человека твоих почтенных лет ты противоестественно сияешь. Возвращайся к генералу Юденичу, мальчик мой.  
  
Я вздохнул и повиновался. Но его письмо осталось лежать открытым на моем столе, рядом с грудой бумаг, полных громоздкой кириллицы.  
  
Майкрофт был достаточно тактичен, чтобы никак это не комментировать.  
  
  
**Безымянный медицинский пункт в лесах рядом с Лейце. Ранний август 1917 г.**  
  
Я мыл руки, когда мой собрат-медик, владелец счастливого имени Франклин Блисс, подошел ко мне так же, как и я, весь покрытый кровью.  
  
Стояла приятная ночь, подходящая для пикников и железнодорожных путешествий и – судя по творившемуся вокруг – для массовой резни. Вода в тазике была уже красная, но я подвинулся в сторону и предоставил ему место рядом с собой; Блисс был первоклассным врачом, и нам обоим нужно было вскоре вернуться к рядам стонущих людей.  
  
– Мои руки выглядели точно так же летними вечерами, когда я был ребенком, – сказал он, подмигнув мне. – Но тогда это была клубника.  
  
Я охотно рассмеялся. Когда кругом смерть, юмор становится весьма специфическим. Так было в Майванде, и я жил с этим во Франции уже несколько лет. И мне нравилась компания Блисса, его кудри, подернутые сединой и его умиротворяющий основательный вид. Ничто не могло поразить его. Впрочем, ничто не поражало и меня, но Блисс, казалось, воспринимал все с величайшей глубиной и спокойствием океана. Я считал его хорошим человеком и знал, что на него можно положиться.  
  
– Мои тоже, - улыбнулся я. – Но думаю, что это была малина.  
  
– Где же прошли ваши детские годы?  
  
– О, в разных краях. – Я пожал плечами, вытирая пальцы. – В основном в Эдинбурге.  
  
– Я так и думал, – воскликнул он, оживившись; его карие глаза потеплели. – Сомневаюсь, что по мне теперь это заметно, так как родители, к сожалению, переехали, организовав торговую компанию, когда мне было пять лет. Но сам я родом из Глазго.  
  
– Я-то думал, почему вы мне нравитесь, и тут вы сказали об этом, – ответил я со смешком.  
  
– Нравлюсь, говорите?  
  
Блисс взял полотенце у меня из рук и стал неторопливо, умиротворяющее вытирать свои пальцы). И я знал (потому что я однажды был таким же, как и он), что мы только что наполовину пришли к соглашению. Больше, чем на половину, почти на девяносто процентов. Слово, одно единственное слово, и все стало бы делом решенным. Мое сердце ускорило свой ход, потому что я испугался сам себя. Но взгляд мой, должно быть, выражал нечто иное, так как Блисс улыбался.  
  
– Вы и сами привлекательный мужчина, вы знаете.  
  
– Простите меня, – сказал я доброжелательно, но твердо.  
  
Он откинул голову назад. Потом, метнув в мою сторону взгляд, в котором ясно читалась досада или, возможно, даже обида, он бросил полотенце на пол рядом с тазиком.  
  
– Выше вещей такого рода, да?  
  
– Нет, - сказал я с нажимом. – Во всяком случае, не дома.  
  
Когда понимание настигло его, Блисс подарил мне разочарованную улыбку. Он вылил окровавленную воду на траву. Минут через десять нам понадобится чистый тазик.  
  
– В таком случае, ему повезло, – сказал Блисс и кивнул мне, обернувшись.  
  
– Он утверждает, что так и есть, – прошептал я себе под нос.  
  
Когда я писал Холмсу этой ночью, я был лишен всякого вдохновения.  
  
_Могу ли я посмеяться над моими собственными датами? Над нашей беспорядочно недостоверной хронологией в "Стрэнде"? Вместе с профессором Пресбери и его болезненным пристрастием к лаудануму с добавлением галлюциногенных веществ? Или я должен поддразнить вас вместо себя относительно дат, хотя я и так уже печально известен изменениями неопровержимых фактов календаря?  
  
“- Слава Богу, наконец, у чего-то с чем-то обнаружилась связь, - сказал я. - Пока что, кажется, перед нами целый набор необъяснимых событий, не имеющих ни малейшего отношения друг к другу. Каким образом, например, можно связать злобный нрав овчарки с поездкой в Чехию или то и другое - с человеком, который ночами разгуливает по коридору на четвереньках? А самое необъяснимое - эти ваши даты.” _  
  
Я отложил перо в сторону.  
  
Я скучаю по нему так сильно.  
  
Я начал забывать, какими серебристыми стали его волосы. Отчасти потому, что он жил в Америке в течение двух лет, а отчасти потому, что я находился во Франции на протяжении трех.  
  
_Можете ли вы придумать синоним для пустоты?_ – написал я потом.  
  
Я разорвал это письмо на мелкие кусочки, прежде чем сжечь его. Но он может сделать вывод о существовании Ниагарского водопада по одной капле воды. Может быть, эти слова все же каким-то образом достигнут его.  
  
Я надеюсь, что нет.  
  
  
**Лондон, Пикадилли. Конец октября 1917 г.**  
  
Я бродил по Лондону, чтобы успокоить свой разум. В основном по Вестминстеру, хотя в моих планах было завоевание и других мест.  
  
Этой ночью ветер бросал октябрьские листья мне под ноги; они шуршали подобно насекомым, и я потерял направление. Возможно, я никуда конкретно и не шел.  
  
Всякий раз, когда я никуда не иду, я иду прямо на Бейкер-стрит.  
  
О, это так по-детски, я знаю. До сих пор это место обладает такой властью надо мной, что я даже не в силах находить это постыдным. Я никогда не останавливаюсь, у меня даже не возникает подобного желания. Остановиться на Бейкер-стрит перед определенным домом не является основной целью. Вместо этого целью является пройти мимо этого дома, словно я все еще живу здесь, и он живет вместе со мной, и мы живем нашей обычной авантюрной жизнью, от одного дела к другому, и они никогда не бывают слишком опасными. Если мне удается поймать правильный угол, проходя мимо аккуратного кирпичного дома, фактически даже не взглянув на него, я могу почувствовать себя вновь тридцатилетним.  
  
Я даже не дошел до места. Я не очень торопился или все еще не сознался себе, что двигаюсь именно в этом направлении. Фактически я был довольно далеко, и только поднялся вверх по Хеймаркет и вышел на Пикадилли, когда увидел полицейского, на шее у которого висел предупреждающий о бомбежке плакат. Его свежее лицо было совершенно белым, и он дул в свисток во всю силу мощных легких.  
  
– Идите внутрь, сэр, – задыхаясь, выпалил он, пробегая мимо меня. – В свете прожекторов дирижаблей не видно, но они летят сюда.  
  
– Боже мой, – прошептал я.  
  
Это был не первый раз, когда мы подвергались атакам с воздуха. Не обошелся без цепеллинов 1915 год, прилетали они и в 1916-м, пусть и гораздо реже. А в начале этого года бомба упала на начальную школу. Шестнадцать детей умерло в одно мгновенье.  
  
Полицейский убежал, бешено свистя. Оставаться на площади едва ли было мудрым решением, и я побежал в направлении монументальной крепости Лондонского павильона. Я как раз пересекал площадь Пикадилли, когда снова услышал свист.  
  
В замешательстве я обернулся. Свист был, но полицейского не было.  
  
Это было последним, что я ясно помню.  
  
Несколько последующих дней я не приходил в себя. Вот в кратчайшей форме то, что я все же припоминаю. Я помню боль, какой прежде никогда не испытывал. Меня избивали бандиты, не избежал я и огнестрельных ранений, был ранен в ногу ножом. Но эта боль не была похожа ни на одну из вышеперечисленных. Она была такой силы, что будь я способен осознавать свои желания, она давно заставила бы меня захотеть покончить с собой.  
  
Кроме этого я могу вспомнить лишь две вещи: в какой-то момент, с пересохшим горлом и в лихорадочном поту я обнаружил, что мои руки обездвижены, и задался вопросом, есть ли у меня они еще. Другим же, и гораздо более серьезным чувством, было яркое пылающее ощущение - стремительный теплый поток энергии и покоя. Я подумал бы, что наконец умер, не будь оно настолько зловеще и очень знакомо. Словно преследователь в темноте, который в конце концов поймал меня. Словно нежное прикосновение чудовища.  
  
Хотя в тот момент я не понимал всего. И вскоре провалился в глубокий сон.  
  
  
**Лондон, больница Чэринг-Кросс. 22 октября 1917 г.**  
  
Когда я окончательно проснулся и открыл глаза, вокруг ничего не было.  
  
Потом я попытался пошевелиться и не смог.  
  
Тогда – вместо того, чтобы начать паниковать (что никогда не приносит ничего, кроме насмешек даже в худшей из ситуаций, и это был вариант, которого я всегда предпочитал избегать), - я стал дышать более глубоко.  
  
Я чувствовал боль того сорта, что вызывает прилив желчи к горлу. Боль такую разнообразную, что заставляет человека кричать. Но я не кричал. Я не часто позволяю себе выражать подобные эмоции, но все же это было странно; в мой мозг закралась доля праздного любопытства: я не кричал и не прикладывал никаких усилий, чтоб крикнуть. Почему?  
  
Кроме мучительной боли я ощущал легкое покалывание в легких... Значит у меня были легкие? Сознание мое было затуманено, и я чувствовал слабый запах, так пахнет миндаль – деревом и чем-то сладким, но за моими невидящими глазами, и я…  
  
– Ох, _твою_ же мать, – прохрипел я гневно.  
  
Кто-то подошел ко мне. Я попытался поднять руки, чтобы защитить себя или же сделал это инстинктивно, но безрезультатно. Я дернулся сильнее. Если меня связали, чтобы убить, сделать это будет не так легко, как они предполагали.  
  
– Успокойся. Все хорошо, мой мальчик. Не мог бы ты провести хоть один день твоей жизни, не производя впечатления, что вырос в сердце Севен-Дайалс вместо окрестностей Хай Викомб?  
  
– Майкрофт, - выдохнул я. Паника выросла настолько, что ее стало трудно сдерживать.  
  
– _Petit frere._  
  
– Ты дал мне морфий.  
  
– Успокойся, Шерлок. Не вертись, и все пройдет гораздо легче.  
  
Его рука, большая, как у великана, уже оказалась на моей, развязывая... Почему я вообще был привязан? Почему на моих глазах все еще была повязка? Нас захватили? Лондон уже успел пасть? Ремни вокруг моих запястий были мягкими, всего лишь полосы фланели, специально предназначенные не оставлять синяков. Обрати я на них внимание раньше, освободился бы за десять секунд.  
  
Затем случилось нечто худшее, чем плен.  
  
– Что не так с моими глазами? – потребовал я ответа мучительно дрожащим голосом.  
  
– Ничего страшного. – Его голос был таким же хриплым, как и у меня, удивленно заметил я. Он, должно быть, тоже не говорил несколько часов. – Если быть точнее, взрыв вызвал легкий ожог роговицы твоих глаз. При полном соблюдении необходимых мер доктор гарантировал ее полное восстановление.  
  
– Ты дал мне морфий, не так ли? – язвительно поинтересовался я. – Долбанный Иисус, уж тебе-то, Майкрофт, следовало бы знать лучше…  
  
– Да. – Он был резок со мной. Полагаю, он имел право на это. Тут он закончил развязывать меня и бережно уложил мои руки обратно на покрывало. – Я сделал это.  
  
– Ты считаешься умным человеком. В сущности, ты должен быть даже умнее меня. Так почему же явно разумный человек, фактически самый умный человек в Лондоне, сделал что-то настолько…  
  
– Прежде чем ты назовешь меня глупцом прямо в лицо, я должен предельно ясно дать тебе понять, что, стоя перед выбором – наблюдать, как ты мечешься в лихорадочном бреду, и твои швы расходятся в четвертый раз, приводя тебя к смерти от неизбежной инфекции – или привязать тебя к постели и позволить доктору дать тебе морфий, я дам тебе морфий, - яростно выпалил он. – И даже если теперь мой брат опять страдает от наркотической зависимости, по крайней мере, он у меня есть. Джон Уотсон – не единственный человек в мире, которому не все равно, жив ты или мертв, знаешь ли.  
  
Некоторое время после этого я молчал. Мне было о чем серьезно задуматься.  
  
Теперь, когда наступила тишина, я ясно слышал тиканье его карманных часов, как и тяжелые удары часов каминных. Каминные часы заметно отставали. Я находился в больнице? Я чувствовал запах антисептиков, но это могло означать что угодно.  
  
Через что же он прошел, раз заговорил таким тоном? Я никогда не слышал его таким. Если быть точным, не слышал с тех пор, как мы были детьми. Или, по крайней мере, я был ребенком, а он был не полностью сформировавшимся взрослым с холодными серыми глазами и ненавистью ко всему непредсказуемому.  
  
– Прости, что напугал тебя, - прошептал я.  
  
Ответа не последовало.  
  
– Прости, что почти назвал тебя неловким имбецилом, – добавил я двадцать секунд спустя, с некоторой долей юмора и, к счастью, гораздо менее эмоционально.  
  
Я услышал, как он садится, слишком изнуренно даже для него, и как потом придвигает стул ближе к моей кровати, шаркая по деревянному полу. Значит, ковра нет. Я вновь уловил запах карболки. И смутно припомнил: несколько мрачных каталок проехали мимо меня, как только я проснулся. Это, конечно же, была больница. Либо я неверно оценил атмосферу обреченности.  
  
– И я должен сказать тебе спасибо за то, что ты не дал мне назвать себя неловким имбецилом. Ты очень даже ловкий.  
  
Вздох. Глубокий и многозначительный, из тех, что он так любит. Наконец-то я добился хоть какой-то реакции. И я решил перейти прямо к делу.  
  
– Мне предстоит умереть в скором времени?  
  
– При условии, что ты примешь морфий, а значит будешь лежать спокойно и, следовательно, твои швы не разойдутся снова, и в раны не попадет инфекция, и если внутреннее кровотечение прекратится, и ты начнешь восстанавливать кровь, которую потерял, нет.  
  
В этот раз уже я нуждался во времени, чтобы собраться с мыслями.  
  
– Прости, что напугал тебя, – повторил я снова. – Полагаю, я возражал против морфия.  
  
– К счастью, в тот момент ты был не способен сопротивляться.  
  
– Это удачно. Я вполне мог и ударить своего лечащего врача.  
  
– Если бы ты только не был таким чертовски упрямым, – вздохнул он.  
  
– Язык, Майкрофт.  
  
– Да, ты прав. Я подаю тебе очень плохой пример.  
  
Я задумался, смогу ли оценить тяжесть своего состояния, несмотря на смягчающее действие морфия. Мне очень захотелось провести полную инспекцию всех моих повреждений, и я тотчас приступил к задуманному. Увы, я даже не смог разделить боль на составляющие. Казалось, что весь я был поврежден, каждая клетка моего тела по отдельности была раздавлена. И мне в голову не приходило ничего, кроме: “Брат мой, почему меня пропустили через печатный пресс?” Потом я подумал, не спросить ли брата, стоит ли мне когда-нибудь снова вернуться к профессиональном боксу, потом задумался о соли шутки и в экспериментальных целях прикусил себе язык.  
  
И ничего не почувствовал.  
  
_“Если это не причинило мне боли, что же во имя дьявола болело так жутко?”_  
  
– Скажи что-нибудь обо мне, никак не связанное со взрывом, – пробормотал я бездумно.  
  
Он ненадолго задумался. – Ты даже более гомосексуален, если это возможно, когда ты спишь, чем когда бодрствуешь.  
  
Мне показалось, что он улыбнулся. Я улыбнулся в ответ. Или попытался. Не имею ни малейшего представления, как это выглядело со стороны, но верю, что губы мои шевельнулись.  
  
– Ты заплатил им, да? Сколько я тебе должен?  
  
Я почувствовал, как рука касается моих волос. Большим пальцем провели от переносицы до макушки. Это не должно было быть похоже на благословение, но, клянусь, мне показалось, что это именно оно. Затем это ощущение пропало.  
  
– Тебе не нужно волноваться об этом. То, что эксцентричный доктор Фрейд назвал бы твоим бессознательным, говорит только на французском.  
  
– Я уже знал это, – прошептал я. – Чего я хотел?  
  
Я так и не услышал его ответа. Я снова проваливался в сон. Но я почувствовал его ответ. И учитывая то, что я делал потом, я могу предположить, что его ответ был:  
  
_“Я уже написал ему.”_  
  
  
**Лондон, Пэлл-Мэлл. Четвертое ноября 1917 г.**  
  
Мой брат перевез меня к себе домой, как только позволило мое состояние. Это случилось не потому, что я ненавижу больницы, и не потому, что он хотел заботиться обо мне лично, и даже не потому, что в те моменты, когда я приходил в себя, я только об этом и просил, хотя все это было правдой. Он перевез меня по гораздо более важным причинам. Я понял это, пока меня везли на стуле с колесиками в направлении ожидающего нас автомобиля, который я не мог видеть, так как на моих глазах по-прежнему была повязка.  
  
Шестеро разных людей останавливали его на нашем пути к выходу. Насколько я могу припомнить, говорили они следующее и примерно в таком порядке:  
  
– Послание от майора Хэвершема наконец пришло, сэр. Ответ – шестьдесят.  
  
– Мистер Холмс, нет никакой возможности убедиться точно, но у нас есть все причины полагать, что это будет Ипр.  
  
– Бельгия требует ответа относительно агентов Гласса, Элевена и Дедвуда, мистер Холмс.  
  
– Можем ли мы быть абсолютно уверены в эффективности новых масок, сэр?  
  
– Валюта в Америке держится устойчиво, но мы еще не получили ответа относительно ценных бумаг. Простите меня, мистер Холмс. Мне позвонить Уиллису снова?  
  
– На вашем столе семь новых расшифрованных итальянских сводок, сэр… Мне отправить их вам домой?  
  
Потом было чудесное мгновенье, когда пронзительный ноябрьский воздух ударил мне прямо в лицо. В автомобиль я смог забраться практически без посторонней помощи, слава небесам. Кожаные сиденья были холодные, но меня укутали очень хорошо, и я просто наслаждался прохладой, приятно пощипывающей мне шею. В тот самый момент, когда звуки заработавших поршней заглушили все вокруг, я как раз собрался задать моему брату один мучительный вопрос. Так что пару секунд я вдыхал запахи восковой полировки и автомобильного топлива.  
  
– Как далеко мы отброшены назад с тех пор, как ты находился в больнице со мной? - спросил я мрачно, когда водитель завел двигатель, и машина тронулась с места.  
  
– Они выделили мне отдельную комнату с телефонной связью и столом недалеко от твоей палаты, – ответил Майкрофт.  
  
Я был внутри автомобилей много раз, но всегда мог смотреть из них наружу. Я начал понимать, что путешествие в них в незрячем виде рождает странное головокружительное ощущение.  
  
– Очень щедро с их стороны.  
  
– Ну, я в каком-то смысле британское правительство, – сказал он с ясно слышимой полуулыбкой.  
  
– Найми сиделку, – приказал я. – Забудь обо мне. Ты должен вернуться в Уайтхолл.  
  
– Относительно первого – я уже нанял. Насчет второго же – ты сошел с ума, но так как это произошло много лет назад, я даже не удивлен твоими словами. А насчет последнего – вернусь, как только смогу.  
  
– Я смертельно серьезен.  
  
– Да, теперь я в этом не сомневаюсь.  
  
– Я не брежу, Майкрофт. Определённо. Ты нужен им. Ты нужен им сейчас.  
  
– В этом гораздо больше правды, чем ты думаешь, и это большой позор, – вздохнул он. – Даже не преувеличивая сентиментальных чувств, в конце концов, это вовсе не сантименты, а самый что ни на есть факт, или, по крайней мере, я утверждаю, что это так, потому что тогда это скорее убедит тебя… Мне нужна твоя помощь. Без нее я не обхожусь уже три года. И мы должны использовать это наилучшим образом.  
  
Головокружение распространилось по всему телу. Возможно, причина была вовсе не в машине, хотя остановки и старты, и повороты, и само движение влияли на меня не лучшим образом. От старых булыжников лондонской мостовой тоже не было никакой пользы, но дело заключалось совсем в другом. Дело было в мурашках, ползущих по моему позвоночнику вверх и вниз, отвлекая меня от жгучих вспышек и крошечных уколов боли. Это было что-то куда более привычное.  
  
– Тогда ты больше не должен давать мне морфий, – процедил я сквозь сжатые зубы.  
  
– Я знаю, _petit frère_ , – ответил он. Голос его звучал так, как будто он прижал к губам палец.  
  
Прежде чем я снова потерял сознание, у меня промелькнула мысль, действительно ли он знает так много, как думает.  
  
  
**Лондон, Пэлл-Мэлл. Пятое ноября 1917 г.**  
  
Будь я моим собственным братом, я бы никогда не пошел на такое. Человек поистине жестких и четких центрированных привычек, он сначала попал практически в середину военных действий, а потом позволил превратить свой дом не просто в ночлежку, но в санаторий для выздоравливающих. Должно быть, все это раздражало его безумно. И уход сиделки, продержавшейся не дольше шести часов, едва ли расположил его ко мне. Пришла другая – тоже ушла. Было решено, что пока мой рассудок заполняет лишь боль и разнообразные ощущения, возникшие ввиду отказа от наркотиков, от периодически сменяющегося состава сиделок лучше отказаться.  
  
Я хотел бы написать о дальнейшем подробнее, но я мало что помню. Для начала мне хотелось бы прояснить кое-что: я прекрасно знаю, что в стенах домов на Пэлл-Мэлл нет никаких змей, и я знаю - от того, что ты вертишься и крутишься, раны не заживают быстрее. Но как из моей памяти вылетели, по меньшей мере, два дня после возвращения в дом моего брата, так забыл я и о том, что Майкрофт не держит змей, и что мне полагается лежать спокойно. Оглядываясь назад, вину за львиную долю моего помешательства я возлагаю на тот факт, что в моих ушах все еще стоял звон, и я по-прежнему ни черта не видел.  
  
Стало лучше после того, как я убедил их, что мне требуется большое количество кокаина, где-то около 10%-го раствора. Поначалу мне не верили. Но, судя по всему, я страстно настаивал на своем.  
  
Когда мой брат присел у моей постели, и его домашние туфли замерли на турецком ковре, я испытывал муки куда более ясного порядка.  
  
– Очень хотелось бы узнать, – задумчиво пробормотал Майкрофт (я слышал, как шелестят перебираемые им бумаги), – где ты нахватался таких слов?  
  
– Изначально? – скрипучим голосом переспросил я, сжимая и разжимая пальцы, изо всех сил впиваясь ими в постельное белье, должно быть, в очень, очень раздражающей манере. Но это причиняло мне специфическую боль и тем самым отвлекало от основной. – От одного малого по имени Джеймс Балтитьюд Третий. У него были красивые глаза. Думаю, это был именно он. Испорченный франт с литературными претензиями, он шатался по дешевым кабакам и жадно впитывал цветистые выражения, дабы потом улучшить свою мрачную прозу. Вы никогда не встречались. Потом я расширил свой словарь.  
  
– Спасибо, я всегда задавался этим вопросом. А что такое шанкр?  
  
– О, боже. Скажи, что я не называл тебя так, - сказал я, борясь с прорывающейся улыбкой.  
  
– Нет, сиделку. Она, как и я, этого не поняла.  
  
– Хорошо.  
  
– Могу я почитать тебе кое-что? Это могло бы мне помочь.  
  
Он начал читать вслух. Что-то относительно турецкой войны. Страшной, смертельной, злосчастной турецкой войны. И я высказал свое мнение по поводу Суэцкого канала и еще добавил пару предложений об Эдмунде Алленби, но я не могу припомнить каких-либо подробностей. Хотя знаю, что помог ему, потому что он погрузился в молчание. Когда я говорю что-то гениальное своему брату, он часто продолжает мою мысль дальше, даже не задумываясь о выражении какой-либо признательности. Я проделывал с Уотсоном то же самое, так что я простил брата и вновь погрузился в сон. Проснувшись, я едва удержался от крика. Вместо этого у меня получился странный полувсхрип, произведший впечатление, будто меня душит невидимая сила.  
  
– Прости меня, Шерлок, – сказал он сразу же.  
  
– Пустяки, – прохрипел я.  
  
– Когда ты в последний раз принимал морфий, прежде чем я… – Его голос сошел на нет.  
  
– Больше десяти лет назад, я полагаю. Когда барон Грюнер обеспечил мне сотрясение мозга.  
  
– Прости меня, – повторил он деревянным тоном.  
  
– Это не твоя ошибка. Не совсем твоя. Если бы не моя зависимость в прошлом, мое тело не отреагировало бы подобным образом. И ты лишь… давай будем считать, что это моя ошибка.  
  
Мой брат ничего не сказал. Его молчанье, как я в скором времени обнаружил, оказалось невероятным подарком: в течении минуты или двух мои мысли рассеяно и ассоциативно блуждали, и мне вдруг вспомнился случай из моего детства. Я никогда прежде не помещал этот кусочек в общую мозаику. Но в этом был смысл, хороший логический смысл, так что вскоре я точно знал, о чем мой брат думает так тихо и с такой грустью, словно я побывал внутри его черепа и сделал четкую фотографию. Слишком много частей меня в настоящий момент, казалось, были совершенно разбиты, да и сердце мое работало неважно, так что я объявил о своем открытии в гораздо более прямолинейной манере, чем обычно.  
  
– Да, мне впервые дали морфий, когда я сломал руку, – начал излагать я со всей возможной убедительностью, на какую только был способен. – Да, я никогда не забывал, что он убирает боль. Да, я вспомнил об этом, когда принял его без сломанной руки. Нет, то, что я сломал руку, была не твоя ошибка.  
  
Майкрофт ничего не сказал на это. В течение нескольких минут он молчал. И мне нечего было добавить к уже сказанному.  
  
– Я вернусь через мгновенье, – наконец выдохнул он.  
  
Прошло около восьмидесяти или девяноста мгновений. Дверь скрипнула, когда он вернулся.  
  
– Я достаточно поработал сегодня, как насчет тебя? – поинтересовался он. И быстро добавил. – Никто нам не помешает. Я почитаю тебе еще немного, а потом пойду и отдохну сам.  
  
_“Почитаешь что?”_ , подумал я, параллельно задаваясь вопросом, может ли промерзающий до костей человек утонуть в своем собственном поту.  
  
Мой брат прочистил горло.  
"Просматривая свои записи о приключениях Шерлока Холмса, - а таких записей, которые я вел на протяжении последних восьми лет, у меня больше семидесяти, - я нахожу в них немало трагических случаев, есть среди них и забавные, есть и причудливые, но нет ни одного заурядного: работая из любви к своему искусству, а не ради денег, Холмс никогда не брался за расследование обыкновенных, будничных дел, его всегда привлекали только такие дела, в которых есть что-нибудь необычайное, а порою даже фантастическое. Особенно причудливым кажется мне дело хорошо известной в Суррее семьи Ройлоттов из Сток-Морона."  
  
Эти слова стоят того, чтобы быть произнесенными снова: мой брат, благослови его Господь, самый умный человек в Лондоне. И пока Джон Уотсон находится во Франции, я должен прибавить к вышесказанному, временно прибавить, что он также самый добрый и самый лучший.  
  
  
**Лондон, Пэлл-Мэлл. Седьмое ноября 1917 г.**  
  
Два дня спустя я чувствовал себя лучше, но по-прежнему был слеп. Я лежал на небольшом диване в гостиной, укрытый одеялом, не имея возможности двигаться и отчаянно желая этого. Я боюсь, что эта комбинация делала мой характер довольно сварливым.  
  
– Я не смогу оценить незначительность повреждений моих глаз, если ты никогда не позволишь мне пользоваться ими снова, – посетовал я.  
  
– Какая жалость, - ответил Майкрофт. – Вот, я налил тебе еще чая.  
  
– Чего ты хочешь? – парировал я. Мой брат дает мне чай, когда не знает, как верно выразить свою мысль вслух.  
  
– Ничего, – вздохнул он. – Тебе пришло письмо. И я должен сделать признание. Боюсь, что это письмо скорее ответ на мое, чем на то, что писал ты.  
  
Я уже потянулся к повязке, намереваясь сдернуть ее с глаз, когда необычайно большая рука перехватила меня за запястье.  
  
– Я прочитаю его тебе, если ты мне позволишь, – предложил мой брат. – Я не думаю, что он способен шокировать меня через открытый канал связи, проходящий военную цензуру.  
  
– Тогда не мешкай, – разрешил я, после недолгих размышлений.  
  
Вот, что там было сказано:  
  
_Мой дорогой Холмс,  
  
Я получил новости, касающиеся вас, и воспринял их с сильнейшим беспокойством. Передайте вашему брату мою сердечную признательность. Я благодарен ему за то, что узнал все так быстро. Почти в то же самое время, послание пришло и к моему приятелю – врачу… литератору, также как и я с нежностью относящемуся к писательству. В нем сообщалось о том, что его супруга пострадала во время атаки. Они были вместе около трех десятков лет, и мне сложно спокойно описать вам, как болезненно он отреагировал на эту новость. Я воспроизведу здесь отрывок из его письма, ведь мы сейчас как раз пишем ответные письма, пользуясь светом одной свечи, а он не делает никакого секрета из своей печали.  
  
“ Нет более верного средства ранить меня, чем известить о твоих страданиях и не дать возможности находиться при этом рядом с тобой. Ничто с этим не сравнится, любовь моя. И я думал, что знал, каково это - страдать по тебе. Я ошибался. Я чувствую себя не в ладах с самим собой, находясь здесь без тебя и зная, что нас разделяют так много миль, в то время как ты… это кажется надругательством над всем, во что я верю. Я был так не прав, сердце мое. Если бы только я мог быть сейчас рядом с тобой, или на твоем месте, или исцелить тебя. Если бы только никогда не покидал тебя. Если письмо покажется тебе бессвязным, это лишь потому, что вся моя воля сейчас сосредоточена на подавлении желания без оглядки бежать назад в направлении Лондона, и пусть меня отдадут под трибунал. Я ошибался насчет столь многих вещей...”  
  
Поправляйтесь скорее, мой друг. Пожалуйста. Если ваш брат найдет, что вы в еще большей опасности, чем он сообщил мне, непременно дайте мне знать об этом. Я должен был быть единственным, кто подвергается риску, Холмс. Не вы. Никогда вы. Не с вашей склонностью пренебрегать опасностью. Используйте каждую унцию ваших великолепных способностей, чтобы излечить себя, мой дорогой. Я не смогу вынести пустоту Лондона, когда вернусь.  
  
Всегда ваш,  
Джон Уотсон _  
  
Майкрофт замолчал, глубоко задумавшись. По крайней мере, я полагал именно так, пока не услышал, как он осторожно потягивает чай, сидя на другом конце софы.  
  
– Неуклюжий прием, я признаю, но он не обладает нашей способностью к шифрованию, – заявил я, когда решил, что уже в силах контролировать свой голос. – Уверяю тебя, он вовсе не хочет, чтобы меня задержали по обвинениям в содомии.  
  
– Ну, это шло бы вразрез с его собственными предпочтениями, я полагаю. И учитывая то, что он действовал под влиянием момента, провернуто неплохо, – ровно ответил мой брат.  
  
– А, по-моему, ужасно, – фыркнул я. – Знал бы ты, в каком он был состоянии, когда увидел довольно грубую работу громил барона Грюнера. Брат мой, так как я не могу тебя видеть, я не имею ни малейшего понятия, о чем ты думаешь.  
  
– Даже если бы ты мог меня увидеть, это едва ли гарантировало бы тебе знание моих мыслей, мой мальчик.  
  
– И все же это помогло бы.  
  
– Я думаю, что тебе очень повезло, – ответил он медленно.  
  
Мой брат очень наблюдателен. Так что он, должно быть, просто повторил вслух то, что понял давно. Без сомнения, из всех людей в Лондоне, он должен был заметить это первым.  
  
  
**Лондон, Пэлл-Мэлл. Середина ноября 1917 г.**  
  
В первый день, когда мне разрешили снять с глаз повязку, я стоял перед зеркалом в моей гостевой спальне. Обнаженный. Слишком долго - даже для такого эксцентрика, каким я считал себя сам. Если бы я имел возможность выбрать того, кто застанет меня в подобном виде, последовательность получилась бы такая: во-первых, никто. На втором месте была бы безымянная взбалмошная служанка. Третьим пунктом шел бы Джон Уотсон, вернувшийся ко мне чудесным образом по почте. Четвертым – любой человек в мире, кроме Майкрофта. Никогда, никогда, никогда мой собственный брат. И, конечно же, именно он вошел в комнату сообщить мне, что завтрак готов и увидел, как я глазею на себя в зеркало. И это в полной мере отражает суть моих отношений с Богом. Когда я умру, и сейчас я ближе к этому, как никогда ранее, нам непременно нужно будет перекинуться парой слов на предмет Его шуток.  
  
– И что ты думаешь? – спросил я сухо, стараясь сохранить остатки достоинства.  
  
Майкрофт медленно подошел ко мне. Пусть я не мог его видеть, я ощущал скрип половицы под его ступнями. Что же касается того, что увидел он…  
  
Черты моего лица не слишком, но все-таки изменились с годами, потому что и прежде были почти безвкусно драматичными. Мой до безобразия ястребиный нос остался прежним. Мои волосы посеребрила седина, практически не оставив темных прядей. (Это должно было изменить мою внешность к лучшему, однако оказалось тщетным. Да, сейчас я не так мертвенно бледен, как когда-то, но сочетание седых волос и светло-серых глаз выглядит жутковато.) Моя челюсть, мои скулы и мой лоб остались неизменными. У меня довольно глубокие морщинки вокруг глаз и малозаметные у губ, потому что я никогда даже близко не улыбался так часто, как Уотсон, и поэтому они не идут с его морщинками ни в какое сравнение. Однако я все равно записываю их на свой счет, потому что это я был тем, благодаря кому он улыбался семь раз из десяти. Или мне нравилось так думать. В целом, я видывал пятидесятилетних мужчин, выглядевших старше меня.  
  
И, в конечном счете, это не облегчало ничего. Абсолютно ничего.  
  
Я никогда в своей жизни не был способен набрать вес. Не прилагал к этому особых усилий. Я смотрел в зеркало и видел перед собой обнаженного мужчину, руки которого меланхолично покоились на тазовых костях, а ребра заметно выделялись, хотя тело его было скорее мускулистым и поджарым, нежели тощим. И на нем не осталось ни одного живого места. Сплошь раны. Паутинообразная сеть ожогов. Порезы. Зияющая дыра, появившаяся - кто бы мог подумать - у меня в плече. Это должно было казаться забавным, но вызывало лишь тошноту. Часть мышц моих предплечий меня покинула. Синяки фиолетового цвета только начинали приобретать зеленый оттенок. И я обнаружил то, чего ранее не замечал - крошечный кусок моего правого уха отсутствовал.  
  
Майкрофт задумчиво изучал меня в зеркале. Выражение лица у него было таким, словно его вечная невозмутимая самоуверенность слегка пошатнулась. Затем он поднял одну бровь, встретившись взглядом с моим отражением.  
  
– Все выглядело гораздо хуже, когда я смотрел на это в последний раз, – сказал он тихо.  
  
– Тогда я понимаю, почему морфий показался столь блестящим вариантом.  
  
– Надень что-нибудь на себя, дитя, ты простудишься до смерти, – сказал он мягко, оглядывая комнату в поисках одежды.  
  
– Мне шестьдесят три, – парировал я, украдкой оглядывая себя. На одном бедре была выемка, словно вырезанная мясницким ножом. – Вряд ли меня можно назвать ребенком.  
  
– А мне исполнилось семьдесят, пока ты находился без сознания. Оставь мне мои иллюзии. – Он настойчиво вручил мне халат.  
  
– А ведь и правда, – удивился я. – С днем рождения. Я задолжал тебе подарок.  
  
– Ты его уже сделал. Ты выжил.  
  
Я надел халат. ”Это было меньшее, что я могу сделать“, - думал я, завязывая пояс, и решил, что надо бы подкинуть в камин еще полено, чтобы в комнате стало уютней. Я был должен своему брату. Я был обязан ему своей жизнью, и это случилось не в первый раз. Даже больше, чем просто жизнью. Я редко говорю ему об этом. Ни один из нас не испытывает страстного желания слышать такое. Но я сделаю все, что смогу. Так что я надел халат, пригладил волосы и проследовал за ним в гостиную завтракать.  
  
Этим утром я сел за стол и взял в руки перо. Я не особенно хотел увидеть слова, которые собирался написать, но знал, что должен сделать это. Я обязал его сообщать мне правду в знак нерушимого доверия. И сам я не мог в ответ поступить по-другому - иначе я не заслуживал его.  
  
_”Мой дорогой Уотсон”,_  
– начал я письмо, и задумался. Это не сработает. Да, я могу написать ему, не вдаваясь в жестокие подробности, так, словно письмо предназначено мне. Я читал достаточно его писем, в которых он щадил мои чувства. Он делал это так часто. Я всегда замечал и порой позволял себе попытки нарисовать полную картину происходящего. Но я не могу подвергать и его тому же достраивающему ритуалу.  
  
_Боюсь, я должен признаться, что чувствую себя собранным по кусочкам. Предпочитаю ли я говорить “сильно изменился” или “время покажет”, но вы заслуживаете правды: я никогда еще не был так жутко потрепан в своей жизни, как сейчас. Если судить, опираясь на смутные больничные воспоминания, им пришлось наложить на меня более ста сорока швов; как мне рассказывали, я был очень беспокоен, и они постоянно расходились. Но, слава небесам, лихорадка осталась в прошлом. И я могу видеть, а значит, и писать вам. Пострадала большая часть моей брюшной полости, и это лишь часть моих повреждений. Но я полагаю, что буду жить, пусть и по-другому.  
  
Были ли вы хоть немного привязаны к моему правому уху? Его форма несколько изменилось. Я чувствую, что должен извиниться за это. Но не знаю почему.  
  
Мне о многом бы хотелось вам рассказать. Но сказать, что я не сильно изранен, невозможно. Я полагаю, однако, что вы видели достаточно вещей подобного рода, и это не шокирует вас, когда вы вернетесь. Вы выдержали немало бурь в своей жизни, дорогой мой, и причиной некоторых являлся я. Знали вы и других людей, переживших подобное. Люди в беде слетаются к вам, словно птицы к маяку.  
  
Но должен признаться честно - я рад, что вас нет рядом со мной. Не думайте, что я усердно молю о вашем возвращении ради себя самого. Если бы я мог в обмен на что угодно переместить вас из Франции в самое сердце Сассекса без меня, я отдал бы за это все. Я помню, в каком беспокойстве и волнении вы находились, когда думали, что я пострадал от взрыва. Теперь, когда подобное действительно случилось со мной, вы, должно быть, переживаете это еще хуже. Не доводите себя до болезни лишь потому, что болен я. Да, я не хочу, чтобы вы сейчас были здесь.  
  
Впрочем, если бы мы могли поменяться местами…  
  
Но к тому времени, как мы увидимся, я буду в гораздо лучшем состоянии. Пусть и не совсем таким, как прежде. Изменившимся - но неизменным во всем, что вы когда-либо находили притягательным. Поверьте мне в этом на слово.  
  
Мне становится скучно. Не оттого, что пишу вам, конечно же, нет, но оттого, что пишу вам, когда вы так далеко от меня. Как бы я хотел, чтобы вы были в Сассексе. Думаю, настала пора прервать этот бессмысленный монолог и вернуться к делам по завершению этой войны.  
  
Ваш покорный слуга,  
Шерлок Холмс_  
  
  
**Лондон, Пэлл-Мэлл. Август 1918 г.**  
  
Разумеется, мы и в дальнейшем обменивались письмами, Уотсон и я. Все они были нежными, хотя и ни одно не было откровенным. Шаг за шагом ко мне возвращалось здоровье, и я помогал брату как мог. Мы вернулись к своей обычной жизни в Уайтхолл.  
  
Люди продолжали умирать тысячами. Мы делали все, что было в наших силах, чтобы это предотвратить. Я – при помощи расшифровки, владения языками, химии, инстинктов разведчика, наблюдательности, дедукции и силы воли. Он – со всем вышеперечисленным, систематизированным и упорядоченным в глубинах своего необъятного разума.  
  
Я не получал ничего похожего на «Письма Пресбери» уже более полугода.  
  
Несколькими часами раньше в наш кабинет в Уайтхолле с мрачным видом зашел Лестрейд. Зная, что Майкрофт балуется табаком, он достал из портфеля пару сигарет, протянул одну мне и зажег ее, прежде чем заняться собственной.  
  
– Проблема не в том, чтобы заставить его проболтаться, - заметил он, примостившись на краю стола напротив меня. – Он проболтается, как миленький, это так же верно, как и то, что на самом деле его зовут вовсе не Газовый Весельчак Чарли. Проблема в том, чтобы заставить его выболтать правду, а затем отделить ее от остальной чудовищной лжи – на это уйдет немало времени.  
  
– Времени у нас нет, – растирая лицо, сказал я, хотя мы все это и так прекрасно знали. – Если его ложь действительно настолько чудовищна, то я ее вычислю.  
  
– Хотите, чтобы я сам привел его сюда, или прислать вам протокол допроса? – спросил Лестрейд, карие глаза которого были полны смертельной усталости.  
  
– Встретимся в Скотланд-Ярде, – предложил я. – Я зайду завтра перед обедом, и мы вместе с ним разберемся.  
  
– Вот и хорошо, – добавил мой брат. – У тебя получится лучше, чем вышло бы у меня, Шерлок, и к тому же у меня нет сил, чтобы прикидываться заинтересованным, пока он упражняется в красноречии.  
  
– Есть теория, – тихо пробормотал Лестрейд, - что именно поэтому его и называют Газовый Весельчак Чарли, и что на самом деле он понятия не имеет о новейших разработках в области гексаметиленовых тетраминов.  
  
Я улыбнулся в ответ, хотя и едва заметно.  
  
– На сегодня все, – вздохнул Майкрофт, поднимаясь.  
  
– Мистер Холмс, а как поживает доктор? – спросил меня Лестрейд, одновременно протянув руку за шляпой.  
  
– Он во Франции, – огрызнулся я.  
  
Повисло неловкое молчание.  
  
– Лестрейд, пожалуйста, простите меня, – добавил я мгновением позже.  
  
Не думаю, чтобы я когда-либо говорил ему такое. Во всяком случае, судя по его изумленно приподнятым бровям, я этого раньше не делал. Если я когда-нибудь и просил прощения у Лестрейда до этого дня, то я, во всяком случае, этого не помню. Бедный маленький терьер стоял перед нами, зажав свой котелок в тонких, как у грызуна, руках, в ожидании слов, которые бы стерли последние десять секунд из его памяти.  
  
– Шерлок, – строго сказал Майкрофт.  
  
– Нет, все в порядке, мистер Холмс… и мистер Холмс, – напряженно ответил Лестрейд.  
  
– Нет, не в порядке, - возразил я. – Я не могу выразить, как я со…  
  
– Не извиняйтесь, – взмолился он сдавленным голосом. – Только не извиняйтесь. Я этого не вынесу, мистер Холмс. Считайте, что я ничего не говорил, но ради Всевышнего, не извиняйтесь. Я не знаю, как вы с этим живете.  
  
Лестрейд быстро поклонился и устремился к выходу, оставив за собой дымный шлейф от непроветренного камина и сладковатого трубочного табака.  
  
– Не исключено, что у меня уже ум за разум заходит, – тихо признался я брату.  
  
– Возможно, – согласился он, – мы скоро это выясним.  
  
Письмо Уотсона прибыло с последней вечерней почтой, судя по всему, ибо оно ожидало меня в коридоре в тот вечер, когда мы с Майкрофтом добрались до дома – в кои-то веки одновременно, наконец-то пережив этот гнусный день, последнюю гнусность которого я только что сотворил своими руками.  
  
Я начал читать его, пока поднимался по лестнице, при лунном свете, льющемся через окно. Я включил в комнате газ и продолжил чтение. В процессе чтения я каким-то образом умудрился сесть в кресло рядом с обеденным столом, на который я машинально положил шляпу, чудом избежав того, чтобы уронить ее на пол. Но еще чуть-чуть, и у меня бы это получилось.  
  
_Мой дорогой Холмс,  
  
Сегодня, друг мой, я лечил девушку. Она вышла из лесов в поисках убежища. С ней жестоко обошлись. Ее волосы были в грязи, в них застряли обломки веток, руки обхватывали тело, как рукава смирительной рубашки, и ей было так плохо, что она уже даже не могла плакать. На ее предплечьях были шрамы от колючей проволоки. Я уступил ей место для сна в своей палатке, дал ей немного провизии и побольше воды. Она не хочет, чтобы мы ей помогали. Если она будет настаивать на этом до завтрашнего дня и так и не начнет мне доверять, то мне придется применить к ней свои медицинские познания силой, вопреки ее желанию. Я не могу позволить ее ранам загноиться. Но до тех пор, пока она огрызается, как зверь, как только кто-нибудь к ней приближается, я прогоняю от нее всех доброжелательных посетителей. В ее глазах столько ярости, мой дорогой друг, и столько разума. Если бы я силой забинтовал ее порезы, она бы никогда больше не доверилась ни одной живой душе, я это знаю. Я предварительно убедился, что она выживет, Холмс, клянусь. И вот, десятью часами спустя, она терпеливо позволяет мне сидеть рядом и потчевать ее горячим бульоном. Но я не мог лечить ее против ее воли, не после того, как другие растоптали эту волю в прах, зная, что даже за короткое время может произойти столь многое. Я не мог этого сделать.  
  
Был ли я неправ?  
  
Я должен перед вами извиниться. Я знаю, что вы хотели знать правду. Но исполнить ваше желание очень тяжело, Холмс, хотя вашей вины в этом и нет. Вы не знаете всей глубины моральных дилемм, с которыми я сталкиваюсь, ибо их невозможно выразить словами, и даже пересказывать их вам сейчас, когда вы выздоравливаете вдали от меня, подобно тяжкой ноше. Даже обезьяньи фантазии не смогут сделать это послание легче.  
  
Интересно, могла бы правда его облегчить?  
  
«Нет, мне положительно настало время удалиться на маленькую ферму, о которой я давно мечтаю...»  
  
Вы сказали это, когда мы ушли из злополучного дома Пресбери. Это не вымысел. Я знаю, что вы это сказали. Пусть даже в поезде по дороге домой мы перешептывались, обмениваясь шутками про обезьянью сыворотку, но вы все же произнесли эти слова, мой драгоценный Холмс.  
  
А затем, на ваших глазах, я научился быть жестоким.  
  
Я разучусь обратно, клянусь вам.  
  
Я сделаю нас такими, какими мы когда-то были. Хотите, я заставлю вас вскрикнуть: «Вперед, Уотсон, вперед!», и затем устремиться куда-то напролом? Хотите, добавлю лунного света и стены, увитые плющом? Или же лучше превратить все в балаган с человеком-обезьяной, прыгающим с ветки на ветку? Хотите, я посмеюсь над собой, как того заслуживаю?  
  
Я решил, что я сделаю. Я заставлю вас смеяться над нами. Смеяться надо мной и моими непреодолимыми желаниями. Я это заслужил. Вам неоднократно хотелось так поступить, но вы ни разу этого не сделали. А я так сильно желал, чтобы моя любовная связь длилась вечно, что преднамеренно оставил позади самое дорогое, что было в моей жизни. Как наемный убийца.  
  
Лучше оставить что-то позади, чем позволить кому-то украсть это у вас. Не так ли? Бросить нищему шестипенсовик или остаться с обчищенными карманами? Подарок или ограбление? Действительно ли это лучше? Вы знаете ответ, Холмс. Вы сами через это прошли. В Швейцарии. Поэтому я заставлю вас произнести слова, которые никогда не пришли бы вам в голову в реальности, накануне поимки безумного профессора, преследующего вечную молодость и лишенного рассудка обезьянами:  
  
«Вы только вдумайтесь, Уотсон: стяжатель, сластолюбец, фат - каждый из них захочет продлить свой никчемный век. И только человек одухотворенный устремится к высшей цели. Это будет противоестественный отбор! И какой же зловонной клоакой станет тогда наш бедный мир!»  
  
Вы бы никогда не произнесли подобного. Вы способны увидеть красоту даже в зловонной клоаке. Точно так же, как способны увидеть зловонную клоаку в красоте.  
  
Но не об этом ли я думал, Холмс?  
  
Полагаю, что это вполне возможно.  
  
Не то, чтобы мои страсти были хуже, чем… были не лучше, чем все остальное, что мне довелось пережить. Они были для меня священны, мой дорогой друг. Во всем мире были лишь я и она, а остальное не имело значение. Я говорю о запонках на полированном деревянном полу рядом с бокалом имперского Токая, о синонимах неосязаемого, и о том, как та, кого я люблю больше, чем вечную жизнь, шептала мне по-французски слова, которые она никогда не осмелилась бы произнести по-английски. Я знаю, кто воплощает в себе весь мой мир, и я держусь за него, как и любой смертный. Но разве я в итоге не оказался жадным? Подавленным? Испуганным?  
  
Я потеряю все это, Холмс, как потеряете все и вы, хотя одной лишь мысли о мире, в котором нет моей благодати, достаточно, чтобы у меня опустились руки.  
  
Поэтому я и оставил все это позади.  
  
Но боль от этого не утихла, Холмс. Бог свидетель, это так. Вы ведь и сами это узнали? В Швейцарии? Узнали ли вы об этом на Континенте, мой дорогой товарищ? Когда вы пытались спасти мою жизнь ценой своей собственной?  
  
Поняли ли вы, что оставить кого-то позади - это гораздо больнее, чем потерять его? Мечтали ли вы вернуть его назад, как мечтаю об этом я? Думали ли вы о том, что она, должно быть, будет считать вас глупцом до конца твоих дней? Как вы смогли жить дальше после такого поступка? И как смог это сделать я? Сможете ли вы простить свою любовь за все те синонимы, которые она не смогла подобрать? Сможете ли простить меня за вымысел? За местоимения? За фантазии? За бегство?  
  
Я уже не знаю, что сказать.  
  
Я надеюсь, что хотя бы отчасти дело было в смелости. По крайней мере, я так думал. Настоящей смелости, которая была у меня раньше. До того, как пустыня расколола меня на две половинки; до того, как я вернулся домой, наспех подлатав себя; до того, как вы вновь примирили меня с самим собой. Помните ли вы концерт Сарасате?  
  
Я хочу вернуться домой, мой милый друг. Я хочу вернуться домой. И еще больше я хочу, чтобы она желала моего возвращения.  
  
Скажите моей жене, что я прошу у нее прощения,  
Джон Уотсон _  
  
Когда я закончил читать письмо, то непроизвольно закрыл лицо ладонями. Но эта поза также оказалась не вполне устойчивой. Поэтому я скрестил руки и уткнулся в них лбом так, что мой нос коснулся стола.  
  
Я услышал, как мой брат подошел и взял письмо со скатерти. Я терпеливо ждал, пока он его прочтет. Бесполезно хранить секреты от человека, который может сделать вывод о твоих поступках до того, как ты их совершишь. И который, если уж на то пошло, может прочесть твои мысли. Это все равно, что жить в одном доме с Богом, если бы Бог был добр ко мне.  
  
– Вы действительно женаты? – спросил он меня.  
  
Этого вопроса я не ожидал. Совершенно. Я слегка повернул голову и несколько раз моргнул.  
  
– Майкрофт, возможно, для тебя это станет откровением, но доктор на самом деле мужчина. А я, несмотря на наличие определенных пристрастий, свидетельствующих об обратном, и, несмотря на то злосчастное местоимение, которое он применяет по отношению ко мне в своей корреспонденции ради сохранения жалких остатков осторожности, также мужчина.  
  
– Твоя попытка пошутить была бы, вне всякого сомнения, крайне занимательной, если бы ты не забыл, что я – закоренелый атеист, – вежливо ответил он, складывая письмо, прежде чем положить его на стол рядом со мной. - Брачные союзы – это лишь то, чем люди их считают, и ничего больше. И ничего меньше, если уж на то пошло.  
  
– О, - вздохнул я, – тогда да.  
  
– Вам бы следовало рассказать мне об этом.  
  
– Зачем? Чтобы ты мог подарить нам масленку?  
  
Майкрофт рассмеялся. Он запрокинул голову и смеялся так искренне и громко, как ему не удавалось ни разу за все эти изнурительные месяцы. Где-то между девятым и десятым годами своей жизни я перестал смеяться вслух. Я обнаружил, что многие вещи, которые мне казались смешными (а смешным мне казалось очень многое) являются не теми шутками, которыми следует делиться с остальными домочадцами. Поэтому вместо того, чтобы ставить себя в глупое положение, которое к тому же могло повлечь за собой весьма неприятные последствия, я решил, что с этого момента, если мне что-то покажется забавным, то я, черт возьми, буду держать это при себе. Я смеюсь, когда захочу, но с 1864 года никто не слышал моего смеха в обеденной зале. Я уже и забыл, как это делается. Но мне приятно думать, что если бы я решил засмеяться вслух, то был бы похож на брата. У него был звучный, мягкий смех, идущий из диафрагмы, теплый, как свежий хлеб.  
  
– Нет, нет, – произнес он сквозь смех. – Не обращай внимания.  
  
Мой брат, надо сказать, никогда не оставляет тему недосказанной. Нет, если вдуматься, это лишь поверхностное впечатление. Он никогда не оставляет действительно важные темы недосказанными, а это гораздо хуже. Я забеспокоился.  
  
– Не обращать внимания на что?  
  
– Просто мне показалось, что о таких вещах мне следовало бы знать, – пожал он плечами, прежде чем выйти из комнаты и закрыть за собой высокую дверь спальни.  
Это была наиболее безобидная вещь, которую он мог произнести. И он был прав, что, по идее, должно было смягчить ситуацию. Конечно, ему следовало бы знать, конечно. Разумеется, я бы сам никогда не смог произнести это хоть сколько-нибудь вежливо. Очень сложно сказать вслух (как, впрочем, и письменно) своему давшему обет безбрачия старшему брату – почти второму отцу: «Тот парень, с которым я незаконно занимаюсь содомией, считается в нашем доме супругом. Передай мне мармелад, большое спасибо».  
  
Мои плечи не должны были от этого затрястись. Я не рыдал. Господь свидетель, как бы я хотел разрыдаться. Мои глаза оставались чудовищно сухими, как и мое горло. Но мне никогда не было так грустно, как в тот момент. Обида, гнев, боль, тоска, отчаяние – все они по-своему невыносимы. Но я не знаю ни одной эмоции, которую было бы так тяжело преодолеть, как обычную грусть. Это не просто ощущение, что с миром что-то не так. Это не просто способность видеть изъяны человеческого рода, которые вы никогда не сможете исправить. Это взгляд на себя со стороны, когда вы раз за разом пытаетесь что-то сделать, и терпите неудачу. Это осознание того, что все остальные падают так же низко, но тем не менее продолжают вас презирать. Это понимание, что та личность, которую вы долго и упорно создавали десятилетиями, подобна замку из песка на ледяном полюсе или эскимосскому иглу в центре пустыни.  
  
Не просто преходящая. Никогда и не требовавшаяся.  
  
Это знание того, что вы могли умереть, и почти умерли, и ваш брат никогда бы не узнал, что вы женаты.  
  
  
**Лондон, Уайтхолл. 8 августа 1918 г.**  
  
Шестидесятичетырехлетним людям не следует проводить ночь на деревянном стуле, скрючившись за столом. Поднявшись, я вымылся и мои кости стали ныть немного меньше.  
  
В квартире было непривычно пусто. Майкрофт уже отбыл в Уайтхолл. И так как я был ему нужен, я последовал за ним.  
  
Когда я добрался туда, в кабинете никого не было. Это было странно, но я предположил, что мой брат был вызван на совещание к премьер-министру или министру внутренних дел.  
  
На моем захламленном столе было что-то непривычное. Карандаш Лестрейда. Он забыл его, когда спасался бегством. Я положил его в карман и дошел до находящегося неподалеку Скотланд-Ярда.  
  
Когда Лестрейд увидел, что я приближаюсь, его узкое лицо побагровело от стыда, как будто я, по зрелому размышлению, решил, что мне на самом деле не за что извиняться, и решил отвесить ему словесную оплеуху.  
  
– Вы забыли свой карандаш, – сказал я, вложив в эти слова всю оставшуюся во мне учтивость. – Я сделал все возможное, создал шедевры логических умозаключений, теории столь революционные, что вам их никогда не понять, мириады гипотез, которые невозможно даже перечислить, и использовал всю свою бездонную энергию и безграничные запасы знаний для его поисков. В конце концов я восторжествовал над силами мрака и спас ваш карандаш от судьбы, которая хуже смерти. Вот он. Пожалуйста.  
  
Лестрейд моргнул. Выражение его лица состояло на две части из признательности, на одну – из удивления, а на одну – хвала Небесам – из раздражения.  
  
– Идите на хрен, мистер Холмс, – с благодарностью ответил он.  
  
– О, если бы мне только представилась такая возможность...  
  
– Ну ладно вам, – пробормотал он, краснея. Мне показалось, что это была самая очаровательная вещь, которую Лестрейд сделал в моем присутствии. Он был очень скучным маленьким человеком, похожим на белку. Но он хотел, чтобы все было, как лучше.  
  
– Отведите же меня к Газовому Весельчаку Чарли, и давайте расколем его с помощью нашего идеального взаимодействия, – предложил я, чтобы выручить его.  
  
– С превеликим удовольствием, – признался он, направляясь вглубь коридора.  
  
К тому времени, как я вернулся в Уайтхолл, был уже вечер. И то, что я увидел в нашем кабинете по возвращении, привело меня в настоящее замешательство.  
  
Все документы на столе моего брата лежали нетронутыми. Конечно, их там всегда были целые горы, но я замечал любые мелочи и поэтому всегда мог распознать, какой именно беспредел человеческого разума Майкрофт пытался распутать в любой заданный момент. Одного взгляда на папку с красной обложкой, выросшую на полдюйма, в то время, как стопка с письмами, наоборот, уменьшилась, мне было достаточно, чтобы понять, что от меня требуется, при том, что за всю Войну я не получил от него ни одного прямого задания.  
  
Теперь же они лежали нетронутыми. А мой брат пристально смотрел в окно, держа руки в карманах. Он был настолько велик, как в ширину, так и в высоту, что заслонял собой почти весь гаснущий небесный свет.  
  
Его седая голова не пошевельнулась, хотя он и услышал, как я вошел и закрыл за собой дверь.  
  
– Амьенское сражение, - сказал я мягким голосом. – Бог мой, Майкрофт. Что случилось? Оно должно было начаться сегодня.  
  
Он откашлялся и взглянул на часы. Впоследствии мне пришло в голову, что он так поступил, потому что сделать «колесо» или разрыдаться было бы недостаточно величественно. Но я бы его простил и за это. Любой хороший младший брат простил бы.  
  
– Мы продвинулись на восемь миль, - прошептал он. – С канадцами, австралийцами, и… и Четвертой Британской Армией. На подходе свежие американские силы. За последние часы мне доставили новые донесения. Восемь миль.  
  
На первый взгляд, это было не так уж много. Восемь миль. Но я знал то, что знал мой брат. Я не знал всего, но я знал достаточно. Все, от деклараций на зерно до статистик по бронепоездам. И в моем горле возник комок.  
  
– Ты это видишь, – потрясенно выговорил я, – ты это видишь. Она наконец-то закончится. У тебя получилось. О, у тебя получилось, получилось! Брат мой, ты выиграл Войну!  
  
– Возможно, – признался он, достав носовой платок и откашлявшись. – Через шесть месяцев. Да, я сделал это.  
  
Я подошел к окну и встал рядом с ним. Мы не из тех людей, которые устраивают сцены. Поэтому я просто положил руки на его широкую спину и стал смотреть на Лондон вместе с ним. Город, разумеется, был грязным, но при этом полным древних камней, непоколебимых деревьев и мужественных людей. Мое плечо было жестким и негнущимся, и осталось таким навсегда, но я уже забыл, каково это – испытывать надежду. В этом ощущении было что-то неприличное. Поэтому я по-дружески оперся на своего брата, пытаясь вычислить, когда же мой муж вернется домой.  
  
– Я тебе солгал, – сказал мой брат задыхающимся голосом.  
  
– Что?  
  
– Я всегда это видел, – прошептал он, и его плечи едва заметно задрожали. – Мой мозг тоже устроен по-другому. Я видел все. Не было и мгновения, когда бы я не видел, как это происходит. Я сказал тебе, что я научился это не видеть, потому что ты лучше умеешь управлять своим разумом, чем я. Возможно, мой способен вместить несколько больше, но твой, в силу ряда причин, гораздо более дисциплинирован. Я солгал тебе. Я подумал, что у тебя получится то, что не вышло у меня, и я не хотел, чтобы ты это видел. Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты этого не видел, petit frère.  
  
Я провел одной рукой по его ключице и крепко обнял его.  
  
– Я этого не видел.  
  
– Ну что ж, – вздохнул он, приходя в себя, – хоть какая-то удача.  
  
Мы еще некоторое время смотрели на Лондон. Край неба стал оранжевым, как листья в Риджентс-Парке.  
  
– Мне надо зайти в штаб разведки. Дома буду еще очень нескоро. Ты вечно вертишься под ногами, Шерлок, – небрежно сообщил он мне.  
  
– Я знаю, – заверил я его.  
  
  
**Лондон, Пэлл-Мэлл. 8 августа 1918 г.**  
  
Прошло уже столько времени с тех пор, как я в последний раз шел по мостовой, что я уже отвык от этого ощущения. Афганистан был душераздирающим, но очень недолгим, не настолько, чтобы я успел отвыкнуть от городов. Толпы людей на бордюрах были подозрительно обыденными. Я чувствовал сотни ароматов, по которым тосковал, жареных каштанов, горячего хлеба и бочонков с крепким сидром, но при мысли о том, чтобы их попробовать, меня охватывала невнятная тревога, как будто я боялся, что их вкус будет не таким замечательным, как запах.  
  
Но на этот раз я помнил, каково это – вернуться домой. Я улыбнулся и заметил свое отражение в оконном стекле. Я был старше, чем думал. Но я был самим собой, целиком и полностью, и возраст не имел значения. Возможно, из-за тех вещей, которые я видел, я и лишился сна по ночам, но я уже не считал, что бессонные ночи могут убить человека.  
  
Моя левая рука продолжала ныть. Двумя неделями раньше ее пробила пуля. Блисс ее заштопал, довольно-таки бережно, как мне показалось, особенно для человека, которого я так быстро и небрежно отверг. Рано или поздно я бы научился ей владеть в полной мере. Кости не раздробились, а мышцы заживали необычайно быстро. Тем не менее, они покачали головой и отправили меня домой в отпуск на неопределенный срок.  
  
Кому нужен доктор шестидесяти шести лет с одной действующей рукой?  
  
Стоял влажный летний вечер. Звезды невероятно ярко сияли, хотя луна и прятала свое лицо.  
  
Улица Пэлл-Мэлл была широкой, усаженной деревьями и рассчитанной на века. Я не видел ее четыре долгих года, поэтому мне пришлось долго разглядывать дома, пытаясь вспомнить, какой из них принадлежал Холмсу.  
  
Затем я увидел того, кто, несомненно, был Холмсом. Моим Холмсом. Шерлоком Холмсом, младшим из братьев. Обладателем необъяснимого волшебства. И мое сердце остановилось.  
  
На моем друге был бледный летний сюртук поверх жемчужного жилета. Он шел упругой бодрой походкой, а его плечи были радостно расправлены. Мне стало интересно, какие мысли сделали его столь счастливым. Однако, одно из его плеч было изогнуто под непривычным для меня углом, а размах рук был уже не так широк, как прежде.  
  
Я мог бы все это исправить. Я знаю, что мог бы. Я бы потратил на это всю оставшуюся жизнь, если бы он только простил меня.  
  
Получил ли он уже мое письмо? Хотел бы я это знать. По глупой случайности, я вполне мог попасть в Англию раньше, чем оно попало к нему в руки. Но если он его получил, простил ли он меня?  
  
_И почему он выглядит таким счастливым?_  
  
– Шерлок, – позвал я его, когда он был в десяти футах от меня.  
  
Шерлок Холмс замер. Его трость для ходьбы, с которой он никогда не расставался, поскольку ему неоднократно приходилось использовать ее, как оружие, упала на мостовую. Его глаза были столь же похожи на жидкую ртуть, как и в моих воспоминаниях.  
  
А затем, внезапно, ртуть расплавились.  
  
Я начал двигаться к нему, не в силах удержаться. А Шерлок Холмс, за все те годы, которые я его знал, никогда преднамеренно не тратил времени зря. Сделав по три шага каждый, мы оказались в объятиях друг друга, сжимая их так крепко, что ни один из нас не мог дышать.  
  
Дышать необязательно, подумал я, лишь бы он оставался со мной.  
  
– Джон, – произнес хриплый голос у меня над ухом. – Если вы поклянетесь мне, что вы настоящий, то я никогда больше не назову Бога жестоким.  
  
  
**Лондон, ресторан “Марчини”. Август 1918 г.**  
  
Возможно, имели место уговоры. Если честно, я не имею ни малейшего представления, как именно все случилось. Но вечером пятницы, после моего возвращения с Великой Войны, Майкрофт Холмс настоял на том, чтобы отвести меня и моего друга на обед в “Марчини”. Не стоит и говорить, что такие действия были для Майкрофта крайне нетипичными. В то же время мне было удивительно радостно от того, что он отступил от своих привычек, чтобы сделать нам приятное. Поэтому при входе в ресторан я поблагодарил его, пусть и немного устало, поскольку я все еще никак не мог привыкнуть к мысли, что у меня есть возможность говорить с Шерлоком Холмсом столько часов, сколько есть в сутках, и был не в силах отказаться от ее использования.  
  
– Я получил превосходные рекомендации, – сказал Майкрофт Холмс, махнув своей чересчур большой рукой. – Даже не задумывайтесь об этом.  
  
Мы сели на равном расстоянии друг от друга за небольшой круглый стол, покрытый белой скатертью и сервированный сверкающим столовым серебром. Глядя на него, я подумал, что братья Холмс, так привыкшие к настоящему серебру, вряд ли станут тратить время на обсуждение его примечательности. Потом я задумался, насколько же сложно мне будет привыкать к мирной жизни в обществе во второй раз после стольких лет, проведенных на войне. Но я тотчас напомнил себе, что не прав. Ведь Афганская война застала меня врасплох, и после нее мне не было гарантировано постоянное присутствие в моей жизни единственного и неповторимого Шерлока Холмса. И если он не сможет мне помочь, то ей-богу, сейчас я смогу помочь себе и сам.  
  
Я отвел взгляд от зубцов полированной вилки и слабо улыбнулся своему другу. Он не ответил мне тем же. Вместо этого он поднес закусочный нож к проницательным серым глазам, внимательно исследовал его и положил обратно на стол, удовлетворенный осмотром. Подражая мне, чтобы я не чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.  
  
Что касается Майкрофта Холмса, то он сдержанно кашлянул. Потом раскрыл меню и стал изучать его.  
  
Это может прозвучать крайне самоуверенно, но я готов поклясться, что сразу понял бы, если бы предложенный выбор блюд не устроил его. Однако это было не так.  
  
– У меня для вас двоих запоздалый подарок, – сказал он безучастным тоном прямо посреди трапезы. Практически все, что говорит Майкрофт Холмс, звучит невыразительно. Тем не менее, я почувствовал смутную торжественность, с которой он поднял дорого обернутую коробку и положил ее на колени своему брату. Она находилась там около пяти секунд, сияя белоснежной бумагой и лентой цвета электрик.  
  
Холмс убрал коробку со своих колен и поставил на стол перед нами. Он бросил в мою сторону хмурый взгляд , словно говоря “я тоже не знаю, в чем дело”. Потом мой друг, причудливо изогнув серебристую бровь, открыл коробку пальцами, никогда не терявшими своей красоты.  
  
Он вытащил наружу старинную серебряную масленку и поставил ее на стол. Сконфуженный, я улыбнулся ему, задавая молчаливый вопрос, и тут мой Холмс начал смеяться.  
  
Рот Майкрофта удивленно приоткрылся. Мой последовал за ним полмгновенья спустя.  
  
Что же касается Шерлока Холмса, он был настолько увлечен масленкой, что поначалу не обратил на нас никакого внимания. Он не заметил, как глаза его брата наполнились слезами, прежде чем тот быстро сморгнул их. Я никогда раньше не видел такого выражения на лице Майкрофта Холмса, и если оно так тронуло меня, я представляю, какое сильное воздействие оно оказало бы на его брата. Но он пропустил это. Он не заметил, что я, почти прекратив дышать, смотрел на него во все глаза, а поднеся руку к губам, так и оставил ее там.  
  
Обнаружив, наконец, что я изменился в лице, а рука его брата, с зажатой в ней вилкой, застыла в воздухе, мой друг прекратил смеяться.  
  
– Какого дьявола творится с вами двумя?  
  
Я повернулся к Майкрофту и встретился с ним взглядом. Когда-то Майкрофт Холмс нравился мне по вполне понятным причинам: он напоминал мне о Шерлоке Холмсе, он любил Шерлока Холмса и он мог бы относиться к моей собственной персоне в семьдесят раз более холодно и менее радушно. Теперь же он нравится мне сам по себе. И я знаю, что мне не нужно озвучивать свои мысли вслух, чтобы Майкрофт меня понял. Майкрофту Холмсу не нужны слова, в то время как мой друг все же изредка испытывает в них необходимость. Так что я ничего не сказал, лишь подумал, а сердце мое тем временем билось в груди, словно отбойный молоток.  
  
– Начиная с… Боже, с восемьсот шестьдесят четвертого, – пробормотал старший Холмс.  
  
Мой Холмс заметно встревожился:  
  
– О чем ты говоришь? Это не может иметь отношения к масленке.  
  
В 1882-м я влюбился в своего товарища по квартире, и после концерта Сарасате мы закрепили наш любовный союз тем, что вот-вот могло бы превратиться в беспросветную нищету, подтвердив тем самым слова клятвы о богатстве и бедности, если бы мой товарищ не отыскал где-то пятьдесят фунтов. Меня все это совершенно не заботило. Он прекрасно одевался и был беден, как девица из Спиталфилдс, чему вполне соответствовали его представления о любви и методах заработка. Я был пустой гильзой от артиллерийского снаряда, меня по-прежнему преследовали странная лихорадка и видения гази, прячущихся на стоянках кэбов. Но я любил его. Он отвечал мне взаимностью. Мы чуть было не погубили себя и – в нескольких ужасных случаях - друг друга.  
  
Нам почти это удалось. Но все-таки мы выстояли. И в 1918 я впервые услышал, как он смеется. Его смех был похож на смех его брата… много теплее звучания его голоса, и проще, но все равно весьма интеллигентный. Отполированная жемчужина смеха.  
  
– Послушайте, - начал объяснять нам Шерлок Холмс, в то время как на дне его глубоко посаженных глаз плескалось замешательство, – на земле нет почти ничего более забавного, нежели масленка. Само ее существование является неоспоримым поводом для смеха. Так почему вас так поразила моя реакция?  
  
– Совершенно нормальная реакция, – согласился я, затаив дыхание.  
  
– Больше пятидесяти лет, как видите. И вы, вы никогда не слышали… ни разу. Так это стоило ожидания? – поинтересовался Майкрофт.  
  
Заметив, что вилка все еще зажата в его руке, он отрезал кусок мяса – вновь безупречно собранный, он совсем не смотрел в мою сторону. Или, скорее, не смотрел на меня, в то же самое время демонстративно игнорируя своего все более нетерпеливого брата. Брат же, как я заметил, сердился все сильнее, тем не менее, совсем не возражая против того, чтобы его сердили.  
  
– Да, - ответил я. – И я готов ждать еще сотню лет.  
  
– Как это приятно. – Майкрофт одарил Шерлока Холмса улыбкой. – Кажется, ты хотел меня о чем-то спросить?  
  
Мой друг открыл рот, но я успел откликнуться на это щедрое предложение первым.  
  
– Почему вы подарили нам масленку? – спросил я.  


**Author's Note:**

> Примечания переводчика к тексту:  
> 1\. Petit frere (фр) - маленький братик  
> 2\. "Он думал, я дичь вашу безумно обожаемую не люблю добывать для вас" - прямая отсылка к одному из рассказов АКД, в котором в записках нужно было читать каждое третье слово. Итоговое значение: "Я безумно люблю вас".  
> 3\. Девица из Спиталфилдс - проститутка-воровка.


End file.
